Camera Set Action!
by emm.ee.cee
Summary: Bella has been in love with Edward since they met but a fight between them cause them to drift apart. Its been 7 years since she saw him and soon her dreams will become a reality, well as real as acting in a romance movie with Edward can get. AH
1. Chapter One

**This is my new story. Its not that great and my writing...well needs a lot of work. I don't know much about the movie business but ill do the best i can with it. There are a lot of grammar mistakes in here, and i dont have a beta so bear with me.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, Stephenie Meyer does. I also do not own New Line Cinema.  
**

* * *

Love. _True love. _From what I hear love is suppose to be the best thing in this life. It makes you feel all tingly inside. It makes you feel giddy and on top of the world. Whenever you look at that person your heart beats a mile a minute. You are unable to stop the smile forming on your face. And if you're like me you reluctantly blush more than usual. Just their very presence makes you form incoherent words. You get lost in his eyes. You cant think. You cant speak. Whenever you touch you feel a surge of electricity run through your body and you can't help but wonder if he felt it too. Your last thought at the end of the day is about him. When you wake to the new day you, it's automatic for you to think about him. Your dreams consist of you and him together whispering _'I love you's' _to each other. Even if it has been years since the last time you saw you still can't get over him and move on. No matter how much you try it is beyond impossible. Surely you could love someone else but it can't compare to the love you have for _him. _And if he was your one and only true love, you will end up being together one day.

For me Bella Swan, all of this is true. Well except that last part. I am 25 years old and in love with Edward Cullen. I met him when I was 14 years old and in my freshman year at Forks High school. I first moved to Forks, Washington, when my mother Renee remarried. I decided then that it was time to visit my father Charlie and let the newlyweds have some privacy. He and my mother divorced when I was very young, and she and I moved to Phoenix, Arizona, thus causing me to only see my father only in the summer.

Edward had all the same classes with me and I ended up sitting beside him in each one. We became friends instantly. We shared the same interests in many different topics. I have had countless amount of dreams, where we were together, but that was all they were, _dreams. _I wished I could turn my dreams into a reality, but I'm no fairy godmother, nor can I predict the future. Although my friend Alice seems to think she can. She is the only person that I have told about Edward, but she keeps having this insane idea that he and I will get together and it would all work out.

You see Edward and I were great friends until that one day in the beginning of senior year. We had a huge fight over something so ridiculous and crazy, I ended up curled up on the floor in the school washroom, while Alice tried to soothe me. That was the day I told her everything. I mean _everything_ about my love for Edward Cullen. She surprised me by saying '_I already know that hun'. _I didn't bother to ask her how she knew.

Alice and I met when she moved to Forks from Biloxi, Mississippi, during my sophomore year. She was the same age as Edward and I. We became friends fast. It still surprises me how we were even friends. We were completely different she was so outgoing, she had different interest, an amazing eye for fashion, and not to mention that she looked like she belonged on the cover of a fashion magazine showing off her latest designs. It was never clear to me why she chose to be friends with me. I was plain, with brown hair, and brown eyes, I was extremely pale, and not at all outgoing. She is 4'10" of energy. I love her but she tends to become utterly annoying, especially when she complains about my '_lack of fashion sense'_.

Okay enough about Alice now, we were discussing Edward.

Even thinking his name makes my heart stutter. I haven't seen him in 7 years. We stopped talking completely since that day. I do know that he pursued his dream of acting. Acting. This was one of the many things that we had in common. He was now living in Los Angeles in a huge penthouse apartment. How do I know this? Well I think all of North America and some other countries know this. Edward is a big shot actor. He works along side with the biggest names in the movie business. He is known for his usual bronze hair colour, piercing emerald eyes, and his crooked smile. He also has the reputation of being a playboy. I've seen him on TV many times, being interviewed, at an award show, a debut party and many other places, and almost every time he is with a different girl. Every time I see this my heart breaks even more. Of course I have tried dating to get him off my mind but they guys I have went out with were creeps, and most of them were coworkers of mine.

I am also an actress. I live in New York City with Alice. She is a well known designer in all of New York. And me? I was known for my performances at Broadway and other theatres in New York. But I was getting tired of performing live. I wanted to be filmed and be seen on the big screen. That is why I went to audition for a new romance movie coming out by _New Line Cinema_. I haven't gotten a call yet, and I was anxious to know how I did. I want to think that I impressed the director but to me it seems like I over did the character I was portraying.

My thoughts were cut off by the phone ringing. The phone rang twice before Alice answered. I currently laying down on my back staring at the ceiling of my bedroom. I glanced at my clock beside my bed, it showed 9:43 am. It was Wednesday and I had nothing to do. My Agent and one of my close friends Angela Weber informed me that I had the rest of the week off to relax.

"Ahh!" I head Alice squeal from the kitchen. I can practically see her jumping with excitement. Reluctantly I got out of bed to see what Alice was so happy about. But before I walked out of my room a saw a blur of black hair come running towards me. Next thing Alice had her arms around my waist giving me a painful hug.

"Can't...breath...let...go" I was gasping for air by the time she let go.

"Sorry Bella." She didn't look sorry, I saw a hint of a smile form on her lips.

"Uh huh" I said unconvinced at her apology. She just smiled and shrugged.

"Now what were you squealing about? And who was on the phone?" I questioned

"Oh Bella, you'll never believe it! Guess who it was?" She was now jumping on her feet.

"Hmm let me think. Is it one of the directors at _New Line Cinema_ saying I have a callback but I'm practically a shoe in? Oh and that I would be working alongside Edward during the movie because he got the lead role of Matt?" I muttered sarcastically.

"Wow Bella. That's exactly it." I looked at Alice in disbelief. Her eyes were wide and shocked.

"What?"

"Bells, what you just said that's exactly what happened. It was Jack the director he said he only called because he wanted to see how well you acted when you're alongside of the male lead. And the male lead is Edward."

"Edward Cullen"

"Yep the one and only"

* * *

**So what do you think? Is it good? If you have any suggestions let me know. Review Please!! They make me happy xD  
**


	2. Chapter Two

**Here's chapter 2. It's mostly just a filler chapter, but its somewhat important. Basically an introduction to the characters and such. Again i have no idea how the movie stuff works so bear with me. Also there are many grammar mistakes in here. Bella's dress is on my profile if i can figure out how to put it on there.**

**Anyways Enjoy!  
**

**Disclaimer. I do not own Twilight Stephenie Meyer does, i also do not own New Line Cinema**

_Previously on Camera. Set. Action!_

_"Hmm let me think. Is it one of the directors at __New Line Cinema__ saying I have a callback but I'm practically a shoe in? Oh and that I would be working alongside Edward during the movie because he got the lead role of Matt?" I muttered sarcastically._

_"Wow Bella. That's exactly it." I looked at Alice in disbelief. Her eyes were wide and shocked._

_"What?" _

_"Bells, what you just said that's exactly what happened. It was Jack the director he said he only called because he wanted to see how well you acted when you're alongside of the male lead. And the male lead is Edward."_

_"Edward Cullen"_

_"Yep the one and only"_

* * *

"Bella?"

"Bella?! Your starting to scare me!" Alice was hysterical. I was suddenly aware of her shaking me.

"Oh...Sorry" Reality dawned on me. Me, Bella Swan was going to star in a movie with Edward Cullen, the love of my life, and a man that I haven't spoken to in 7 years because of that stupid fight that we had over –.

"Bella!"

"Huh?"

"What's wrong? You keep staring at the ceiling. Does this have anything to do with Edward?" Yep and there she goes and hits a sore spot. She has no idea how right she is. Well she does know to an extent. She knows about the fight that Edward and I had, but she never knew what it was about. She learned a long time ago that asking me would just bring tears to my eyes.

"Yeah it is" I admitted.

"Alice, I can't do this! I haven't seen him in 7 years and the last time we talked wasn't so pleasant" I grimaced at the memory.

"But Bella, you should be happy about this. You finally get to see Edward again. I'm sure that he's gotten over what ever happened between you in high school. Do you remember what I said?" She questioned me.

"Um, that I dress like a grandma, that I am too stubborn for my own good, that I have self confidence issues, that I _am_ actually beautiful –"

"Which you are" Alice interrupted me.

"— Uh huh, anyway that I need to go out on dates more often, that I need to get laid—"

"Ha! You really do need to get some Bells" I felt insulted that she was laughing at me at a time like this. Yes, I am a virgin, but that's only because I wanted to save myself for someone that I really loved, and not throw it away at some random guy that I met in a club.

"— that I should never bet against you, and that your always right." I muttered that last bit, because I didn't want to admit that Alice _was _always right believe it or not. Every little thing that she has said that would happen ended up happening. But telling her that would only burst her self confidence even more, and I would be admitting defeat.

"Yes I am _always _right, and you know it. So believe me when I tell that what happened between you and Edward _will _work out. Now stop moping and be happy!" She starting to squeal and jump around me, her excitement was starting to become contagious and I couldn't help the smile forming on my lips.

"Yeah I should be happy. I mean I got the lead role in a movie! And with Edward Cullen! I just hope he doesn't hate me still, or the he even forgot about all that happened."

* * *

"Bella!" I heard Alice screech through my door. I glanced at the clock and it showed that it was 6:30 am.

"Ugh! Alice, its 6:30 in the morning shut up and let me sleep!" I never understood how she could have so much energy so early in the morning.

Its been a week since the phone call from Jack announcing my lead role with Edward. I sighed. I just hope that he put the past behind him or maybe he doesn't even remember me. That would hurt tremendously, to think I didn't have as big of an impact in his life like he did in mine. I shuddered. But it would be better than facing those awkward moments between us.

I felt the bed sink as Alice sat down beside me. She stayed quiet – surprisingly – waiting as I stared at my bedroom ceiling.

"Bella, why are you worrying so much?" Her voice was concerned. I understood why she would be. This past week I have been so deep in my thought that I barely remember what I have been doing or what anyone has been saying.

"Bella, talk to me."

"Alice, I'm just really worried and stressed. I mean what if he hates me and ends up blowing off the movie all together – wait he wouldn't do that, this movie is too important. What if he gets the directors to fire me because he doesn't want me around? And this is my first movie they could easily find a replacement." I sighed heavily. I was so stressed out, but it's not like we dated before, we were just friends and that all we've ever been. So it couldn't be that awkward right? _No it shouldn't be. _He can't still hate me can he? _Nope. _He wouldn't, it has been seven years, he can't still hold a grudge for that long right? _Right it will be fine, don't worry._

**Haha yeah Bella, keep telling yourself that.**

_Shut. Up._

**What? You know it's true.**

_No, I don't know if that is true so just SHUT UP!_

**Hey don't get so mad. You can make me shut up whenever. I'm just in your head.**

"Ugh." I groaned. I am so worried that I ended up talking to myself out of being worried. Well more like arguing with myself. I'm supposed to be happy at a time like this, I have the chance of a lifetime and I start off with moping in my bed?

"Sweetie, you're worrying over nothing. Remember what I said, everything will work out. Yes there will be some awkwardness but that's to be expected. You haven't spoken in seven years and you left it on bad terms, you can't expect for it to start off like you never had a fight and that you've been best friends all these years."

"Yeah I know, but I still can't stop thinking about all the horrible things that _could _happen." I grimaced as images of me crying went through my head.

"Bella. Bella. Bella."

"Yeah?" I questioned.

"You know what you need to cheer you up?" As I stared at her, I saw a flicker of excitement cross her hazel eyes. I knew that look. _Oh. No._

"No, no, no, no Alice! No. I am not going clubbing. I hate it. Loathe it! Please don't make me go, please!" I begged. I didn't care that I looked like a little kid. I got up off my bed and kneeled down on the floor in front of Alice. I placed my hands in front of me, to look like I was praying, and I begged.

"Please, Alice, _puh-lease!" _I widened my eyes and jutted out my bottom lip. I even made my eyes start to water.

"Bella you look ridiculous. Stop it. Oh and you know I invented that look so don't try to use it against me it won't work. And you know what? Your stressful enough, I'll give you a break this one time but you so owe me. How about we stay in tonight? Order some take out, and watch a few movies just like we use to do before?" She looked excited. I don't remember the last time we did that. We were both so busy and by the time we get home we were dead on our feet. But somehow she still managed to put shopping on top of her things to do list.

"Sounds great!" I squealed jumping up from my kneeling position and pulling Alice into a tight hug. My squealing was cut off by my phone ringing.

_We live and we learn to take  
One step at a time  
There's no need to rush  
It's like learning to fly  
Or falling in love  
It's gonna happen and it's  
Supposed to happen that we  
Find the reasons why  
One step at a time_

I reached over to my bedside table and pushed the answer button.

"Hello?" I wondered who would be calling me this early in the morning.

"Bella!" I heard Emmett's booming voice through the small cell phone.

Emmett is another of my very few close friends. I met him when Alice and I shared a room at NYU with his girlfriend Rosalie. Rose is like my sister, although I haven't told her about the Edward situation. I have mentioned him a few times to Rose and Em. I just haven't told them the fact that I was madly in love with him. I was worried that they would notice how I would get giddy and excited but also miserably whenever I would say his name. If they have notice, they haven't said anything.

"Bells?" Emmett's voice interrupted my thoughts. I shook my head as if to clear it. I noticed then that Alice had left my room. 'Probably to get ready' I thought.

"Hey Em. Sorry about that, kind of dozed off. Anyway what's up?" I started walking towards the kitchen to eat my breakfast. I glanced at the clock on the wall and it read 7:45. 'Wow' I thought. I stared at the ceiling and thinking for quite some time.

"Hey nothing really, just called to see how you've been." He sounded bored.

"At 7:45 in the morning?"

"Yeah...well uh...I was just...um wondering if I could come over and you cook me breakfast? I'm so hungry!" He sounded like a little boy that was asking for a cookie.

"Well I don't know..." I trailed off, teasing him. I already knew I would say yes. He and Rose live a couple blocks away from Alice and I. Rose is currently in L.A. doing a photo shoot for _Sports Illustrated._

"Aw come on Bella. I'm so hungry right now. Rose isn't here to cook for me and you all know I can't cook without burning the house down." He pleaded.

I laughed out loud at the memory. One year Emmett invited Rose, Alice, and I to his parents' house for their anniversary. Emmett wanted to surprise them with a huge dinner made special by him. We girls were instructed to keep his parents company and get them out of the house. Well when we got back the house was surrounded by fire trucks. Luckily it was only the kitchen that was burned down. We never let Emmett go near the stove again. I was still laughing when I heard him grumble through the phone.

"It's not that funny. I got a lot of shit from my mom because of that." He muttered some other thing that I couldn't understand.

"So how 'bout it? Can I come?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Yes! I'll be there soon. See ya!" He hung up after that. I wouldn't be surprised if he ended up speeding his way here in his Jeep, in his pajamas, when he could easily walk here seeing his house was just 2 blocks away.

"Emmett's coming for food I'm guessing?" Alice said walking out of the bathroom and dressed and ready to go for the day.

"Yep. Did you eat yet?"

"Nope." She said popping the 'p'.

I went around the kitchen grabbing all of the things I needed. I went to the fridge and pulled out a carton of eggs, bacon, juice, and some fruits. I grabbed the pancake mix and started the batter. I popped in some break in the toaster. Feeding Emmett is like feeding a while family. He was huge, a really muscular guy. He looks incredibly intimidating but really he's just a giant teddy bear, and like my older brother.

I heard his Jeep approaching and his tires skidding to a halt in front of the house. I rolled my eyes at that. His loud knock echoed throughout the house.

"Ugh. I'll go get it." Alice said as she pushed out her chair from the table to open the door.

I turned my back toward the entrance of the kitchen to start making the pancakes, eggs, and bacon. As I was waiting to flip the pancakes I wondered where Emmett and Alice were. I thought about this but assumed they were in the living room.

"Bella!" Emmett yelled into my ear causing me to jump at least a foot into the air.

"Emmett, your such a jerk! You almost gave me a heart attack!" I yelled breathlessly. My heart pounded through my chest as I tried to get my breathing to slow.

"Haha! Sorry Bells, couldn't help myself! Although I am surprised and slightly disappointed that you didn't trip."

"Shut up Emmett or you don't get any food and I made all your favourites." I threatened.

Emmett just stared at me with his big puppy eyes and dropped down to his knees to wrap his arms around my waist.

"Bella please! I'll shut up. Just don't take the food away from me." He pleaded.

"Oh shush you big baby, I was just joking." I had to laugh at his childish ways.

"Okay good." He grinned.

After I finished making breakfast Emmett helped me bring everything to the table. As we sat down Emmett immediately started digging into his food.

"So Bella, what do you have planned today?" Alice asked.

"Um, I'm waiting for a call from Jack he said he wants to talk to me to go over something before we start shooting." As I said this my phone started ringing.

_We live and we learn to take  
One step at a time  
There's no need to rush  
It's like learning to fly  
Or falling in love  
It's gonna happen and it's  
Supposed to happen that we  
Find the reasons why  
One step at a time_

"Ugh Bells, change your ringtone." Emmett complained.

"Hey I like my ringtone!" I defended.

I reached for the phone and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hi Bella, its Jack Chevalier." Jack is the casting director for the movie that I am starring in. I met him a few times for when I went for an audition. He was a nice guy, stared at me longer than was necessary but other than that he was okay.

"Oh hi Jack, how are you?" I questioned.

"I'm doing good, listen I called because I wanted to know if you could come down to my office, I want to discuss some things with you."

"Yeah that's fine, what time?"

"If you could be here by noon that would be perfect." _Noon. _I glanced at the clock on the wall and it said 9 o'clock. That gave me plenty of enough time to get ready.

"Sure that's fine, I'll see you then." As I was about to hang up, I heard jack call my name.

"Oh Bella!" He called.

"Yes?"

"Mr. Cullen will be here also to discuss things with me, but after that I want you two to get acquainted. You both have many months together and I want you two to find that spark. I want this movie to be good! Well that's all good-bye Ms. Swan."

_What?!_ I thought internally. I couldn't bid him good-bye because I was speechless, and hyperventilating. My heart was pounding through my chest.

"Bella! What's wrong?!" Emmett broke me out of my trance.

"Alice! Get over here!" He screamed.

I heard Alice's footsteps running towards me.

"Alice. Oh god. _He's _going to be there! I can't go there. I can't see him yet!" I was hysterical. What was I going to do? I might even pass out just from being in the same room as him!

"Who's going to be where?" Alice questioned. I could see that she was confused. Then I realized I haven't told her about the meeting yet.

"Jack called" I breathed. "He wants me to go to his office so we could discuss things about the movie. And he also said that Edward's going to be there.

"Well that's great!" Alice exclaimed. I stared at her incredulously. She acted if this past week of me moping over Edward didn't even happen.

"Alice..." I glared. With that look in her eye, I knew she had something up her sleeve. Meanwhile Emmett was just staring at us curiously.

"Um guys what's going?" Emmett questioned.

"Nothing!" I squeaked. I didn't want him to see me hyperventilating over Edward. "Em, I got to go get ready and I need Alice's help. We won't be much company for you so..." I trailed off hoping he would get the hint that I wanted him to leave.

"Oh! Okay ill go; call me later 'kay?" He started walking his way toward the front door. With a final wave he shut the door behind him.

I turned to Alice who still had that look on her face. "Ali? What am I going to do!?"

"Oh Bella, this is perfect!" She squealed.

"How?" I stared at her wondering how in the world this _situation _would be perfect.

"Because Bella this is the perfect time to show Edward what he is missing." _Uh Oh._

"You mean..." I trailed off.

"Bella Barbie" We said in unison.

* * *

After almost an hour of Alice looking for the perfect outfit and an hour and a half of her making me Bella Barbie she was finally finished. She dressed me in a simple white and black dress. It was white with thick straps and a black band under the bust and at the end. It went mid thigh. I was slightly uncomfortable because it was much shorter than my usual knee length skirts. I liked to dress casual, simply t-shirt and pants and the occasional skirt. But somehow Alice manages to get me into clothes like the one I am wearing. She straightened my natural wavy hair, and put on light make up.

"Okay Bella, all done. And might I add, you look hot!" As I turned to the body length mirror, I was shocked at the person in front of me. I had to admit I did look good, not as good as Alice or Rose, but as good as _me._ Only in New York could you wear something like this and make it look casual.

"Alice I got to go! I'm going to be late!" It was now 11:25. I jumped out from my chair and grabbed my bag, cell phone, and sunglasses.

"Okay bye! Good luck!" Alice called when I was walking out the door.

Luckily Jack's office wasn't far from where I live; it was about a 20 minute drive, including all of the daily New York traffic.

* * *

So here I am now, standing in the elevator waiting for it to stop on floor 28. I sighed, I was hard to stop the pounding of my heart, but I somehow managed to control my erratic breathing.

_Ding_

_28 _it showed. I reluctantly stepped out, as people filed out of the elevator. I walked up to the secretary.

"Hi – I glanced at the name tag on her desk – Tanya. I'm Isabella Swan; I'm here for a meeting with Mr. Chevalier." I stated. Tanya had strawberry blond hair, and looked like she put on way to much make up. But she still looked as though she should be on the cover of a magazine. Just looking at her made my self confidence drop.

"Hello." She sneered glaring at me. "You can go in now, Mr. Cullen's already in there." She suddenly had a dreamy look in her eyes, no doubt thinking about Edward.

"Thank you." I croaked. I stared at the door ahead of me for a moment, and took a deep breath. My feet took a mind of their own and I headed toward the door. I cautiously knocked on the door and opened it slowly.

"Mr. Chevalier?" I asked.

As I opened the door fully, Jack head looked up from his desk, and waved me in. That's when I saw _him. _He hadn't changed much; he was still as gorgeous as ever with his unusual bronze hair and piercing green eyes, his chiselled jaw and perfect lips. The only difference is he didn't look like a _boy _anymore, he's clearly grown out of his teenage years and it also looked like he's been to the gym many times. He wasn't looking toward me; he was staring out the window behind Jack. I was broken out of my swooning by Jack.

"Ah, Bella. Edward I would like you to meet Bella Swan. Bella, this is Edward Cullen."

As soon as _he_ heard my name, he head whipped around to look at me, I could see his eyes widen as familiarization dawned on him. I was lost in his green eyes when he spoke.

"Bella" He breathed.

* * *

**He remembers! Not a huge cliffy well its not really even a cliffy. But please review, they make me happy. Okay i have a question about the movie, should the movie be twilight, like the original story of Twilight, or should i create my own movie that they are acting in? Please review!**


	3. Chapter Three

**I was planning to get this chapter out earlier, but my computer decided to be idiotic and not save my this chapter. Lots of grammar mistakes ahead.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of it characters, i also do not own New Line Cinema.**

* * *

_Oh god he remembers me. _I wasn't sure whether or not I should be ecstatic about this or extremely terrified.

I wonder if he's still mad.

I wonder if he remembers about the fight.

I wonder if he even cares.

I wonder if he's going to get me fired.

I heard Jack clear his throat.

"Oh! Erm...H-hi Edward, I-it's nice to see you again." I stuttered like an idiot. I wondered if he noticed how nervous I was. _Ugh, _I mentally slapped myself. Okay I have to stop being nervous around him. It's _his_ turn to be nervous around _me._

"Bella, it's nice to see you again too." He gave me that crooked grin of his and my knees almost buckled right there on the spot.

I got a sudden burst of confidence and strolled up to him. I wrapped my arms around his neck, stood on my toes and gave him a hug. I could tell he was shocked by my movements because he stood still and tense. After a moment, he wrapped he arms around my waist and gave me a tight squeeze. We stayed like that longer than a normal hug would last.

Jack cleared his throat several times. I thought I heard Edward groan in annoyance but I was probably just getting my hopes up. I reluctantly pulled away but while doing so I dragged my right hand down his arm and gave his hand a light squeeze. I felt that surge of energy flow through my body and I wondered if he felt it too. I let go of his hand and took a seat in front of a grinning Jack.

My heart was pounding so fast I was sure Edward felt it when I hugged him, and I was sure my face was as red as a tomato.

"This is perfect, perfect, perfect!" Jack chanted excitedly.

"What is?" Edward and I asked.

"You two! Since you two already know each other, I don't have to worry about my two lead actors not getting along." _Ha!_ I thought. I just hope that we could still get along, that hug didn't prove that we will.

"Erm...yeah you have nothing to worry about." I glanced at Edward and saw him nodding in agreement.

"Okay well, the reason why I wanted you two here was because I need to discuss all the details about this movie." He started typing away on his computer in front of him, and a moment later I saw papers being printed.

He handed us a handful of papers and sat back down.

"Okay I want you two to read through that and confirm everything on there and if there are any problems that you need to deal with."

I glanced at the paper and it read all my basics.

_Isabella Marie Swan_

_Born: September 13, 1983_

_Place of Birth: Forks Hospital in Forks, Washington_

Blah blah blah. As I read through the rest of the papers, I noticed that all the details involving the movie were included also. I looked for the filming location and saw –.

"Paris?!" I squeaked. The filming location was in _Paris! _I always dreamed to go to Paris but I never would have thought that I would be going there to film a movie. _Oh god_, I'm going to be in Paris with _Edward._ Paris is known for the romantic atmosphere that surrounds the city, and _I'm _supposed to be there with _Edward_. I shuddered at all the possibilities of me making a fool out of myself.

"Yes Paris, the other directors and I thought it would be appropriate for it to be there. It does seem very cliché but this is a movie! We also thought it would be a great experience to be filming in Paris, plus it's like being on vacation while working."

Paris! I'm going to be going to Paris. Oh wait until Alice hears this.

* * *

It took us about an hour to go over all the details and finalize our contract.

"Okay, I want you two to go out cause I'm sure you two have a lot of catching up to do" Jack said.

"Mmmhmm" I murmured. Being here with Edward was making me extremely jumpy. All I kept thinking about was the word vomit. _Vomit, vomit, vomit._ It was like a mantra in my head, and I was supposed to be alone with Edward for a few hours?! Hmm, I hope he likes pre eaten eggs, bacon, and pancakes, oh mixed with orange juice. Yeah orange juice makes everything much better.

"Go now, no need to stay here anymore" Jack sent us off. He got up from his chair, and walked to the door that lead to the lobby and waved us out. He clearly wanted is out and quick.

I reluctantly stood up and saw Edward doing the same. We walked out side by side to the door. Being the gentleman he is, he let me exit the room first; with a wave to Jack we headed towards the Elevator.

On our way to the elevators, I noticed that Edward wasn't following me anymore. I stopped and turned around. What I saw shattered my heart into a million different pieces. There was Edward, hands on Tanya's waist, partly sitting on her desk, her arms resting on his shoulders, standing between his legs, and their lips locked together with fierceness.

I knew Edward was a player but seeing it in person was heartbreaking, and really Jack's secretary?! I could feel the tears that threatened to brim over. I quickly walked towards the elevator and sat in the chairs that were placed in front.

_I should leave, _I thought.

**Yeah, you should, but you can't, remember your suppose to stick with Edward and 'catch up'. **The other part of my mind explained. I quickly regained myself and took out my compact, I noticed my make up was slightly ruined but quickly fixed it so that Edward wouldn't notice.

A few minutes later I saw Edward in the corner of my eye walking with incredible gracefulness and a smug look on his face. _Disgusting._ He looked at me and smirked. He proceeded to press the down button on the wall. We stood there in an awkward silence patiently waiting for the elevator.

I was shifting from one foot to the other when I heard the _ding, _signalling that the elevator was here.

"So Bella" Edward said awkwardly as we stepped into the confinements of the 5x3x7 ft box.

"Yes?" I questioned, _well this is awkward._

"How've you been?"

"I've been better" I answered truthfully.

I looked at him and saw a confused expression in his eyes, but before he could question me, I added,

"How about you?"

"I've been better" He replied in the same tone that I had answered him with.

My brow furrowed, _he's been better?! What his make out session with Tanya wasn't good enough or was it just being with me that turned his mood sour?_

"Listen Bella, I know this is really awkward right now, with what happened in high school – "

_Shit! _I grimaced, _he remembers!_

"– but I really want to get past that, it _was _seven years ago. I'm sorry about that by the way." He said.

"Yeah I agree" I sighed in relief. "And it's okay, it's not your fault" I mumbled. I have to admit _most _of what happened was my fault but I wasn't going to say it out loud.

"So what are we suppose to do now exactly?" I wondered. Jack told us to go and hang out. But it's not like we could freely walk the streets of New York without Edward getting bombarded with screaming fan girls.

"Erm, well we're suppose to hang out, so I guess we go and hang out" He made it sound like a question.

"Yeah I guess" I confirmed.

"Okay, could we go somewhere private, where there are not so many people? I'd rather stay out of the public eyes right now, I can only handle making out with so many girls at one."He chuckled. He turned towards me, winked and smiled that lop sided grin of his.

I suddenly felt disgusted. _This_ was the guy I wanted to impress? He's changed so much over the years –personality wise. He's just a player that only wants one thing. But I still can't help but love him.

_Ding!_ The elevator sounded. _Ground Level._

"You're repulsive you know that" I said to him as I stepped out of the elevator leaving him behind. I made a beeline for the parking lot. I could hear my heels clanking on the granite floor, the constant chatter of conversations around me and _his_ voice calling me from behind.

"Bella!"

"Bella wait!"

"Why hello Bella" A voice said that didn't belong to Edward. I immediately stiffened. I knew that voice, but I haven't heard it since high school.

"Uh, hi Mike!" I tried to sound enthusiastic and hide the disgust and the irritation I had towards him. Of all the times for him to see me, I just so happen to be trying to escape from Edward.

"Bella" Edward said breathlessly. _Great_...he caught up. This was going to be interesting.

Edward and Mike hated – no loathed each other all throughout high school. Edward always had to save me from Mike. I would get extremely annoy because he _cannot_ take a hint. I have given him all of the excuses I could think of like I'm hanging out with Edward or Alice, or I'm studying, or I'm going fishing with my dad (even though I have never went fishing before in my life) or I'm washing my hair, or my personal favourite my dog died and I to have a proper burial service for it, family members only (Ha! I never even had a dog, or any pet not even a fish). Anyway during graduation he kept asking me to go to dinner with him as a celebration for graduation. Well I thought 'Hey this would most likely be the last time I see him since I'm moving to New York, why not set him straight.' So right before I left to go to my dad's cruiser I said 'Mike, I don't like you, never have, I just thought of you as a friend, nothing more. So please just leave me alone, you're really irritating me. Well bye!' And with that I ran towards the cruiser. I turned to Mike once I got in, and there he stood in the same spot where I left him, with a shocked expression. I wasn't _that _harsh to him, it could've been worse.

"Newton" Edward's voice was laced with venom and hatred once he noticed Mike. I saw him tense and clench his hands into fist.

"Cullen" Mike sneered. His attempt at being intimidating was laughable. I bit my bottom lip to keep from making a sound.

"So Mike what are you doing in New York?" I asked making friendly talk. Mike and Edward were glaring at each other. I rolled my eyes at them, men and their egos.

As Mike turned towards me his glare turned into a smile. There's the word vomit again. "Actually, I just got a job here at this building. I was going to call you later today because I remembered you moved here and plus I found your number in the phonebook."

"Oh" I cringed. Mental Note: Change number and don't put it in the phone book.

"Yeah, so seeing you here makes it even easier."

"How?" I wondered. _Please don't ask me out, please don't ask me out._

"Yep, I was wondering since I'm new here you could show me around? Then I could take you out to dinner after?" He hoped.

Ah! You'd think after 7 years, multiple rejections, and what I told him after graduation he's stop trying to ask me out, but no, he just can't let it go.

"Sorry Mike, I'm really busy right now" I tried to sound apologetic, but I was internally hoping he would just leave me alone.

"Okay, how about when you're not busy?" Mike asked hopefully.

"Well let me see... that would be about a year from now" I stated.

His eyes widened "What could you be doing to make you so busy for a whole year?" He asked incredulously.

"Can't tell you, not allowed to say" I lied. "But I'll be out of the country so you can't call me."

"Oh" He said disappointment in his voice. I felt guilty for him, I mean its only one date, and how bad could it be? I groaned at myself, why did I have to be so nice and feel guilty so easily?

"Actually Mike, I think tomorrow I'm free around 5..." I trailed off. I was so going to regret this. Damn me.

"Great!" Mike exclaimed. Meanwhile Edward was staring at me with a look that said 'why the hell did you just agree to go on a date with Newton?' I shrugged; I _was_ too nice for my own good.

I told Mike that I would just meet him at the restaurant that we decided on. It was easy to get to and he wouldn't get lost. I didn't want him to come pick me up because 1: he would know where I lived, and wouldn't constantly annoy me, 2: I didn't want him to get lost and have me end up waiting forever for him to go in the right direction.

"So Newton, Bella and I must be going now, we have plans to attend to" Edward said through clenched teeth. I could tell he was extremely annoyed with this exchange.

"Oh, Okay. Bye Bella!" Mike called as Edward was dragging me towards the parking lot.

"Edward stop!" I didn't understand why he was so mad. Well okay I know he hates Mike and all, but at least he isn't the one going on a date with him.

"Why Bella? Why?" Edward groaned.

"Why what?"

"Why did you just agree to go with Mike?" He stared at me with and odd look.

"I don't know I felt guilty for him I guess. It's just one date it's not a big deal."

"But it is a big deal!" He ran his hand through his hair. I remembered he did that often when he was frustrated.

"How is it a big deal? It's just _one_ date." My voice started to raise an octave. Who was he to tell me who I shouldn't go out with? I just saw him today after seven years and he's now telling me I can't go on a date with Mike?

"Be-because it's Mike!" He said.

"Is that supposed to be your answer?" I scoffed.

"No, I just don't like him or the fact you going on a date with him" He said truthfully.

"Who said you'd have to like it. Listen Edward, it's my life; I can choose who I do or don't go out with so just drop it"

"Ugh, fine" He groaned. "I still can't believe that you agreed to him. I thought you hated him?"

"I do, I just felt guilty. I never gave him a chance, might as well give him one now."

"You're way to nice you know that. First accepting my apology, now Mike." He said in disbelief.

"Yeah I know"

We decided to go to a very secluded restaurant in Manhattan. Then go to my house afterwards. Edward had brought his Volvo. I found out that it was almost the same one that he drove in high school, except this one was the newer model. Since we had both drove here, we would just meet at the restaurant.

"See you there!" Edward called while climbing into his Volvo.

"See you!" I replied. I climbed into my car. My _Audi r8._This car is my baby. It was the only thing that I spent so much money on, and I never regret buying it. Rose the car fanatic that she is, is always obsessing over this car, even though she has her _Audi tt, _her _BMW M3_ and Emmett's massive Jeep to obsess over, oh an also Alice's _Porsche 911 Turbo_ .

After arriving at the restaurant we were immediately led to a table. I notice Edward and the hostess were clearly flirting with each other, and it made my blood boil. I wanted to scream out _I'm right here!_ As we were seated Edward whispered into the hostess – whom I read off her name tag was Amber – and walked away giggling like a school girl. I just glared at Edward with my nose scrunched up in a disgusted expression.

"What?" He asked with a smug look.

"_What?_" I repeated. "You have changed so much. The Edward back then would never flirt or make out with random girls. What happened?"

"Well the Edward back then never even went out with a girl, so drop it" I noticed that he was getting angry so I didn't bother to reply.

It was only around 2 and I was dreading the rest of the day with Edward. I have waiting over seven years to see him again and now I don't even want to be with him.

Dinner passed by awkwardly. We exchanged very few words. We asked each other things like what have we've been doing since high school, what university we went to, where we live, if we still talk to anyone from school, how are our parents, all of those simple questions. I had found out that his freshman year at UCLA he auditioned for a play at the local theatre, he automatically got the lead role. After that first play he decided to audition for small commercials here and there and then he got his big break when an agent found him rehearsing. And from then on his acting career has sky rocketed. I've seen his acting in the theatres and no doubt he is amazing, but I think the reason he was spotted was because he resembles a Greek God. I learned that he lives in L.A. but has owns an apartment here in Manhattan, but it's completely empty right now. When he's not busy with a movie or making an appearance here and there he visits his parents back in forth or he sends them a plane ticket for them to go visit him.

I had told him that I majored in the arts at NYU, and got my first audition at the Broadway theatre my freshman year. I started out as a dancer, to this he laughed at because who would've thought Bella Swan, clumsy Bella would be able to dance in front of hundreds of people and not trip or fall on anyone. Since high school my balance problems have improved tremendously. I have worked my up to now performing lead roles all in less than a year and a half. To say that was a big accomplishment, well that's an understatement. No dancer has ever worked their way up to lead role in less than a year and a half some it took over 5 years to accomplish that. My parents were extremely proud of me and flew down for my first show. I talk to my parents weekly to find out how they've been doing. Charlie spends most of his time in La Push nowadays, says the house is lonely without me and he's been spending a lot of time with Sue Clearwater. She doesn't trust Charlie to cook for himself. My mother Renee was still living in Jacksonville with Phil and their 5 year old daughter Abigail Madison Dwyer. I've seen her the few times that I have visited. She is the most adorable little girl I have ever seen. She has big doe like brown eyes, and long wavy brown hair. Renee has said that she looks exactly like me when I was her age.

* * *

"Alice?!" I called once I arrived home. Edward was behind me following. It was 5 o'clock so Alice should be home from whatever she's been doing today – probably shopping again.

"Uh, make yourself at home" I said to Edward as I motioned him to the couch in the living room.

"Alice?" I called again.

"In here!" She yelled.

"Where's here?"

"My room obviously"

As I walked into the room Alice was sitting in the middle of the room with at least a dozen bags, and multiple items of clothing surrounded her.

"Uh Alice, what are you doing?" I wondered.

"Picking out your outfits" She said in an obvious tone.

"_My_ outfits?!" I squeaked.

"Yeah, you didn't think all these were for me did you?"

"Yeah I thought they were. Why are you picking my outfits?"

"Because you are incapable of dressing yourself" I was about to interrupt, but she held up her finger telling me to wait. "And since you're going to be meeting with the directors and all those people for the movie, you have to dress to impress."

As much as I hated to admit she was right. I can't meet all those people wearing my usual clothes.

"Also you want to impress Edward right?"

"Alice! Shh! He's in the living room right now" I said. I hope he didn't hear that.

"Oh! Well why are we still in here? Let's go!" She jumped up from her spot and bounced over to the living room dragging me along with her.

When we got to the living room, Edward was currently looking at the pictures mounted on the wall. I was glad I cleaned up yesterday; it would be embarrassing if Edward was to walk in on junk food, plates, glasses, blankets all over the place.

"Hey Edward!" Alice bounded over to him and gave him a hug; he awkwardly put his arm around her.

"Hey Alice, how you been?"

"I'm great! So how long are you staying here for?"

"Uh well I got to get going in about an hour; I still have to find a hotel. I flew in just this morning."

"Well why don't you just stay here, we have a guest bedroom that you could stay in" Alice suggested. I looked over at her with wide eyes. She gave me a wink that Edward couldn't see.

"Uh, no that's okay I don't want to impose"

"No, no, no it's fine. Besides you two could go to those movie meetings of yours together, it'll be easier" Alice said convincingly.

"Um is it okay with you Bella?" Edward turned toward me with a wary expression.

"Yeah! It's fine" I reassuringly.

"See that's settled!" Alice said enthusiastically. "So where's your stuff?"

"It's in my car, I'll go get it. Thank you"

"No problem" Alice and I said in unison.

As Edward went to get his stuff from the car, I stared at Alice with an unfathomable expression. "Alice what are you thinking! Why'd you ask him to stay here?"

"What?" She said innocently. I continued to stare at her. "Okay fine, well I figured that you too need a lot of time to talk and what better is there to just let him stay here."

"Alice" I said calmly. "Are you crazy?!"

"Yes?"

"Good just wanted to make sure you admit it"

"Hey, just trust me on this okay. It'll be fine. You'll be fine" She said soothingly.

"Were still on for our movie night right?" She asked.

"Oh sorry I forgot, but yeah we could still do that" I said.

"Do what?" Edward asked while wheeling in his luggage.

"Oh we were just going to have a movie night, you know junk food, staying up late, falling asleep on the couch type things. You want to join or do you want to get some sleep?" She asked.

"Yeah that'd be great, I got enough sleep on the plane anyways" He said.

_Great! _I groaned internally. This was going to be a very _long_ night.

* * *

**Hehe sucks to be Bella right now huh? Next chapter will be their movie night and her date with Mike. I'm gonna have fun writing that one! That will probably be up sometime next week or even sooner. I wasn't planning to write most of what is on here, but I'm not happy with it, seemed like i rushed it, but it's an update right? Pictures of their cars are on my profile, but Alice's, Rosalie's, Emmett's, and Edward's cars are the same as the book. well except for Rose's other car that I have in here. Oh! My idea for the movie was to make it from one of my story ideas that I have and will put some things from twilight in it like forbidden love, or I don't know I'm still thinking about what else. Please review they make me happy and they also make me write faster! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Any questions, suggestions, concerns, let me know!**


	4. Chapter Four

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters, nor do I own any of the movie's mentioned in this chapter. AN at the end

Thanks to everintruiged for beta-ing this! Check out her stories their pretty amazing! xD

Songs that helped me write (This has nothing to do with the story, just thought I'd put this)  
Amazing Because It Is by The Almost  
Second Place Victory by This Day and Age  
Remembering Sunday by All Time Low  
Drive My Soul by Lights  
Strange and Beautiful by Aqualung  
The Grace by Neverending White Lights  
Giving It Away by Mae

_Previously on Camera. Set. Action!_

_As Edward went to get his stuff from the car, I stared at Alice with an unfathomable expression. "Alice what are you thinking! Why'd you ask him to stay here?"_

_"What?" She said innocently. I continued to stare at her. "Okay fine, well I figured that you too need a lot of time to talk and what better is there to just let him stay here."_

_"Alice" I said calmly. "Are you crazy?!"_

_"Yes?"_

_"Good just wanted to make sure you admit it"_

_"Hey, just trust me on this okay. It'll be fine. You'll be fine" She said soothingly._

_"Were still on for our movie night right?" She asked._

_"Oh sorry I forgot, but yeah we could still do that" I said._

_"Do what?" Edward asked while wheeling in his luggage._

_"Oh we were just going to have a movie night, you know junk food, staying up late, falling asleep on the couch type things. You want to join or do you want to get some sleep?" She asked._

_"Yeah that'd be great, I got enough sleep on the plane anyways" He said._

_Great! I groaned internally. This was going to be a very __long night._

* * *

Chapter 4 – The Devil Wears Prada, Becoming Jane, and Ratatouille?

"So what movie are we watching?" Edward asked. He and I were currently sprawled out on the "L" shaped couch, him on one side, me on the other; our heads were facing towards the middle. Alice had made a makeshift bed of many pillows and blankets set out in front of our TV.

"Well what we – Bella and I usually do is we each pick a movie and watch them both," Alice explained. She and I have very different taste in movies. She likes the movies that involves fashion, and designer products and such, when I love watching romances, and the occasionally action film.

"Oh!" Alice exclaimed. "We have to change first; it wouldn't be movie night if we're not in our pajamas! Edward, go change too, your room is the first door on the left, and the bathroom is at the end of the hall." Alice instructed.

As we left to change, I tripped over one of the pillows sprawling on the floor. I shut my eyes, and braced myself as I went flying to the floor. I never felt the impact, and instead, two strong arms wrapped around my waist, pulling me upright swiftly.

As I looked behind me, Edward had a crooked smirk on his gorgeous face. I blushed a deep red, and wiggled out of his embrace. His arms dropped to his side as I squeaked out a thank you and practically ran to my room. As I turned to shut the door, I could hear his quiet laughter coming from the living room.

* * *

"Alice" I whined

"What?" She asked.

"Can't I wear something else, I feel so exposed, can't I wear something that will keep me more...covered?" Alice had literally dragged me to her, only to shove me pajamas from _Victoria Secret._ She had forced me to wear pink, and white plaid boy shorts with a ruby red lace trim, she matched it with a red camisole. She on the other hand was wearing gray pants, with a matching gray camisole.

"No Bella, Edward _has _to see this on you! You're hot!" Alice exclaimed. I felt my cheeks redden at the compliment, but I disagreed.

"No I'm not, I'm just plain Jane, Bella Swan, with dull brown hair, dull brown eyes, and very pale – no, chalk like, skin." I protested.

"Bella" She scolded. "You really don't see yourself clearly."

"What do you mean?"

"Hun, you're beautiful, you shouldn't put yourself down like that. You may not look like Rose or me, but you have a natural beauty. You could walk out of here with make up running down your face, wearing rags, and looking like you just ran a marathon and you would still be beautiful. "

As I stared at Alice I could hear the honesty and awe in her voice. I felt tears flow down my reddened cheeks as I sobbed into her shoulder.

"Thank you," I whispered as I pulled away.

"You don't have to thank me; I'm just stating the truth."

A knock on the door made me alert of our present situation.

"Come in!" Alice yelled.

As the door slowly creaked opened, Edward poked his head at the side of the door. I saw his eyes widened, and a look that I couldn't understand glazed over his eyes. His messy bronze hair was slightly wet from a recent shower.

"Is everything alright? I heard crying."

"We're fine. Bella was just having self esteem problems" Alice said casually.

I turned to glare at her. I didn't want Edward to know any of this.

"Like what?" He questioned.

"She doesn't think she's beautiful," She said.

Edward's eyes showed disbelief.

"Wow, I always thought you were smart, but right now you're just plain stupid."

"Excuse me?!" I asked, incredulously.

Edward opened the door fully and stepped inside the room. He was wearing a white t-shirt that showed off his toned body, and grey jogging pants. I was knocked out of my ogling when Edward grabbed my shoulders at arm's length and shook me.

"You _are _beautiful, even in high school you were beautiful. Why do you think Mike asked you out then, and now?" He said this as he bent down to eye level and looked at me straight in the eye. "I still don't understand why you said yes, though." He muttered under his breath, and I had a feeling he didn't want anyone to hear it.

"Thanks" I said meekly.

"No probl –"

"Wait, what!?" Alice screeched, cutting Edward from what he was going to say.

"What?" Edward and I said in unison, wondering what the big reaction was about.

"What is this about a Mike asking you out? Mike as in Mike Newton?"

"Uh, I'm guessing you didn't tell her" Edward asked me, his hands were still resting on my shoulders making it hard for me to think.

"Uh y-yeah" I stuttered.

"Tell me what?! Tell me. Tell me. Tell me" Alice whined.

"Well...I kind of agreed to go on a date with Mike Newton tomorrow" I said in a rush, hoping she wouldn't understand it.

Suddenly, Alice burst into a fit of laughter. Edward and I just stared at each other in utter confusion.

"Sorry, sorry, but seriously Bella, Mike Newton?! Who would've thought that Mike Newton actually lands a date with Bella Swan, _the_ Bella Swan who's turned him down more times to count, 7 years later?"

"Yeah, who would've thought…" I laughed embarrassingly.

* * *

Alice, Edward and I were sprawled out in front of the TV. Instead of lying on the couch, we were on Alice's makeshift bed.

"So, what movie?" Edward asked.

Alice had chosen The Devil Wears Prada. Her reasons for picking this movie were pretty obvious. One, she loves New York. Two, she loves Anne Hathaway. And three, the many different designer clothes featured in the film. They had Chanel, Dolce & Gabbana, Calvin Klein, Prada, Valentino and so much more. The only reason I know all of this is because of what happened the first time we watched this movie.

_Flashback_

"_Oh my god Bella did you see that coat? That was a Yigal Azrouël __angora__ coat! That alone cost 2,005!" Alice was squealing loudly, while bouncing in her seat._

"_Alice it's just a coat, they're all just clothes" I said uninterested in the movie._

"_Just clothes?! Just clothes?!" Alice seethed. _

"_Uh yeah?" I said frightened._

_Alice had spent over 4 hours describing which designer shirt, pants, shoes, coat, purse were made by. She also lectured me on why clothes are not __**just **__clothes, but a way to express your inner self, to enhance your inner beauty, and to also show off the body you were given._

"Bella?" I heard Edward ask. I didn't realize that I drifted off into my own world for a few moments. I saw Edward's hand waving back and forth in front of my face. This motion was somehow making me dizzy, I reached up to grab his hand and stop his movement. As my hand wrapped around his wrists, I felt that _energy; _that _spark, _flowing through me. I immediately let go and stood up to occupy myself with searching through the _many_ different DVDs that Alice and I had collected.

After the fourth DVD that I looked at, I found my choice. _Becoming Jane_, it starred Anne Hathaway as Jane Austen, and James McAvoy as Tom Lefroy. I loved it, and being about a young Jane Austen, and her romance with Tom Lefroy only spurred my reasons for picking it even further. It was believed that this is what had happened when Jane Austen was alive, and the reason why she never remarried.

If you knew me, then you would understand the reason for my choice. Ever since I was younger, I have been fascinated by the classics. I have read countless books, and my favourites have to be Jane Austen's works. I have reread _Pride and Prejudice_ and also Sense and Sensibility more times than I could count.

* * *

"I love that movie so much" Alice sighed contently. We had just finished watching _The Devil Wears Prada_, and I was currently inserting the _Becoming Jane_ DVD into the DVD player.

"You only love it because of the clothes," I accused.

"True," She agreed.

It was still early into the night, Alice, Edward, and I, had no plans in the morning but to sleep in from our movie night.

"What movie are we watching next?" Edward asked from his spot on the floor.

"Becoming Jane" I replied with a smile.

As I looked at Edward, his face was lit by the soft glow of the TV, his pale skin and his emerald eyes seemed to intensify in the dark room.

His head turned towards me and raised an eyebrow in question.

"What?"I asked. I was starting to feel uncomfortable under his gaze, was still standing, shifting from one foot to the other.

"You haven't changed much, have you?"He said softly.

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?"

"It's good. It's just your still the same clumsy, Jane Austen loving Bella Swan" He smirked. No doubt remembering the incident earlier and the many times in high school he had to catch me when I fell.

"Yeah, well some people never change, and then some people change drastically." I replied, mostly thinking to myself. As I spoke, I realized that I was talking about Edward. I was talking about how he went from such a sweet and caring guy in high school, to this jerk of a player just seven years later. Yes, he could be sweet from the few hours that we had spent together, but he still came off as a jackass.

After that things got uncomfortably quiet. I pushed played on the remote, and got lost in the life of Jane Austen.

* * *

"Why is it that I always cry when I watch this?" I asked to no one in particular as I sobbed into my pillow. _Becoming Jane_ had just ended and I was so heartbroken because of the way Jane and Tom had ended things. It was all because of money and their reputation. It hurt that neither Jane nor Cassandra had remarried.

"Bella, it's just a movie." Edward said.

"I know it is. I can't control my emotions when I'm watching it though."

I heard Edward muttering to himself. I picked out the word 'women' and 'crazy'.

"Hey Edward, it's your turn to pick a movie," Alice stated.

"Right" He said as I stood up from his spot, to the DVD shelf. He stood there for a moment before taking a movie and plopping it into the DVD player.

"What movie did you pick?" I asked.

"You'll see," was the only mysterious reply I received in return.

A few seconds later I saw the familiar Walt Disney and Pixar opening. My curiosity peaked. _He picked a Disney movie?_ I wonder which one.

"Although each of the Welch countries would like to dispute this fact, we French know the truth. The best food in the world is made in France, and the best food in France is made in Paris, and the best food in Paris, some say is made by Chef Auguste Gusteau..."

"Ratatouille?" I exclaimed in disbelief.

"Yeah..." Edward said shyly. I noticed a red tint on his cheeks.

I turned to look at Alice, and saw she was pursing her lips from laughing. She suddenly got this look in her eyes, and I immediately knew what she was planning, I nodded in agreement.

A resounding 'aww!' came from the both of us as it echoed throughout the house. Edward groaned loudly in annoyance, and covered his face with a pillow.

"Can you please stop?" He voiced was muffled.

"Aw fine, ruin our fun," Alice sighed.

"Well Edward, never took you for a Disney fan." I teased.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I only like a few. This one is my favourite though."

"Why?"Alice and I asked.

"Because it involves food, and cooking. I just so happen to love food and a secret passion for cooking. I love the phrase 'Anyone can cook'. I'm not the greatest cook, and it makes me believe that I can cook." He said softly, passionately.

"Wow" Alice said in surprise.

"Yeah, wow" I repeated.

"Okay enough, let's watch." Edward raised the volume up to get everyone to be quiet and enjoy the movie.

* * *

I woke up to the feel of two strong arms holding my back and under my knees; I could feel the slight movement as the person walked, and hear the graceful footsteps. I clutched the person's shirt, and pulled myself towards him. I smelt the familiar scent of Edward, and became intoxicated by him.

I heard the creak of a door opening, then closing. I was being placed on the familiar bed, my head resting on the soft down pillow; I felt the warmth of the comforters being pulled over me. I sighed in content. I felt fingers tracing from my temple down to my chin, and the action being repeated over again. I shivered from not only the cold of the hands, but from the wonderful sensation I was feeling.

"Edward?" I whispered as I slowly opened my eyes.

I could barely see him in the dark room, but the moonlight coming from the window made him look like an angel. He was peering at me with an indescribable look in his eyes.

"Bella" He said softly as he was slowly leaning towards me, his gaze shifting from my lips to my eyes.

I closed my eyes when our lips were mere millimetres apart, waiting for that kissed I have longed years for.

* * *

Hey everyone...hehe minor cliffy. Picture of Bella's and Alice's pajamas are on my profile. I want to apologized for the wait. Like I said in that author's note, I've been incredibly busy, with school, homework, and life, that I haven't had much writing time. I failed my math and physics test unfortunately so I had to study my brain off to keep up with the class. Plus my birthday is next week (the 13th) so I've been planning a lot of things, and haven't had much time, but hopefully after I will be less busy and have more time to update. I consider this chapter my early birthday present to me and to you...if that makes any sense.

I started a new story, please check it out. It's different from C.S.A. its more angst and drama, but i think you'll like it. I'm really excited for it and I hope you are too, so check it out and review.

Also I started a new poll. So if you could please vote, it would be very helpful for me :D

Um..what else, what else...I think thats it?

So review please! Think of it as an early birthday gift to me...please?

Question: What season do you prefer more? Spring, Summer, Winter, or Fall. Me, I love the spring, not too cold, not too hot, I love the storms. xD

REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW. please check out my other story Find Me. Save Me. Fix Me.


	5. Chapter Five

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters. AN at the end

Thanks to everintruiged for beta-ing this! Check out her stories their pretty amazing! xD

Songs that helped me write (This has nothing to do with the story, just thought I'd put this)  
The Spill Canvas - Lullaby  
The Almost - Dirty and Left Out  
The Almost - Southern Weather

_Previously on Camera. Set. Action!_

_I woke up to the feel of two strong arms holding my back and under my knees; I could feel the slight movement as the person walked, and hear the graceful footsteps. I clutched the person's shirt, and pulled myself towards him. I smelt the familiar scent of Edward, and became intoxicated by him._

_I heard the creak of a door opening, then closing. I was being placed on the familiar bed, my head resting on the soft down pillow; I felt the warmth of the comforters being pulled over me. I sighed in content. I felt fingers tracing from my temple down to my chin, and the action being repeated over again. I shivered from not only the cold of the hands, but from the wonderful sensation I was feeling._

_"Edward?" I whispered as I slowly opened my eyes._

_I could barely see him in the dark room, but the moonlight coming from the window made him look like an angel. He was peering at me with an indescribable look in his eyes._

_"Bella" He said softly as he was slowly leaning towards me, his gaze shifting from my lips to my eyes._

_I closed my eyes when our lips were mere millimetres apart, waiting for that kissed I have longed years for._

**EDIT: Okay, to clear up any confusion, before you read, the kiss with Edward, might have happened, and it might not have, only I know which one it is...:D You will find out later on.**_  
_

* * *

Chapter Five - Ouchh!

I groaned as the sunlight pierced through my window, illuminating my bedroom. I laid there for a moment, my eyes squinting as the light temporarily blinded me. Memories of the previous night flashed through my mind. I gasped and shot up into a sitting position, my eyes now wide open as I remembered my last memory of that night.

_Edward._

I whipped my head left and right, frantically searching for evidence that last night _did_ happen. _Oh, how I wish it did_. The feel of Edward's lips on mine was incredible, indescribable; it seemed too good to be a dream, simply too good to be true.

My room was in the same manner as it was left the day before. Laundry strewn around the floor, clothes on the verge of exploding out of my closet, pictures overtaking my wall, and lastly my closed door that lead into the hallway. Ever since Alice and I had moved into this house, not once have I closed my bedroom door all the way. Had Edward brought me to my room and kissed me? Or was it really just a dream?

I pondered this as I threw the covers off of me. I shivered as the cool air hit my bare legs and arms. As I threw my feet over the side of the bed and prepared to stand, my door flew open and hit the wall with a bang. I lost my balance and landed on my bottom, the frame of my bed digging into my back.

"Bella, Ella Ella, are you falling for me? Oh what will I tell Rose?!" Emmett's laughter boomed through the room.

I narrowed my eyes, and glared at him as I stood up rubbing my back to soothe the pain.

Emmett wolf whistled, and it echoed through the room. He was at the entrance of my room, leaning against the door way, arms crossed. He appraised me and raised an eyebrow.

"So Bell, you're dressed a little _short_ this morning." He said eyeing my boy shorts. I blushed as I walked to my closet and grabbed a sweater and pants.

"What do you want Em?" I asked, a bit annoyed.

"Aw, no good morning my lovable friend Emmett, or even a good morning handsome? Ouch Bella, ouch." He had his hand over his heart, feigning hurt.

"Fine. Good morning Em." I grumbled.

"What happened to the 'lovable friend' or the 'handsome'?"

"Don't push it." I said, a seriously undercurrent to my boice.

"Oh-kay then. Uh Bells..." He trailed off. I knew what he was going to ask. It's early in the morning, and he's over at the house, and since Rosalie isn't home yet he wants...

"Food," I answered for him.

"Yes!" He said excitedly. His smile lit up immediately and danced his way back to the living room.

I rolled my eyes as I stepped into my bathroom. I brushed my teeth to get rid of the previous night's taste of junk food out of my mouth. I looked into my oversized mirror on the wall, and stared at the mess that was my hair. After continuously trying to comb through it, I decided to just put in up instead of dealing with it. I finished not too long after and walked out of the room warm and toasty. I was wearing the same pajamas as last night but covered with my old NYU sweater, and jogging pants.

Walking into the kitchen I noticed all the ingredients for waffles, and the waffle iron were already set out on the countertop for me.

I laughed internally and shook my head._ 'He must be really hungry' _I thought.

"Hey Em!" I called. He was sitting on the couch watching the sports highlights from yesterday's basketball game.

"Yeah?" He yelled over the TV.

"Where's Alice?" I wondered. She should be out here if she opened the door for Emmett.

"I don't know I haven't seen her yet. She's probably still sleeping."

"Okay." It was Friday morning she should be awake by now waiting for breakfast. As I mulled this over I went to cook. I suddenly remembered something. "Emmett, if Alice didn't open the door for you, who did?"

As he looked at me in the kitchen from his spot on the couch he gave me a guilty smile.

"Uh well, - I uh – kind of took one of your extra house keys that you have hidden outside and got a copy made for me."

As I opened my mouth to say something I saw him cringe as he expected an onslaught come from me.

"Alright" I said calmly, and proceeded to make breakfast. I mixed the batter and poured a few spoonfuls of it into the waffle iron, occasionally spinning it so that it cooks evenly.

"You're not mad?" He asked in disbelief.

As I was about to answer him, I heard the distinct sound of one of the bedroom doors close, and heavy footsteps thump down the hall. My head whipped around to the source of the sound and a few seconds later Edward appeared. His hair was even more dishevelled, his eyes slightly closed, his walk slower than normal.

"Morning Bells" He said as he yawned and stretched his arms above his head, once again giving me a glimpse of his toned abs.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, _whoa_! Who the hell is this Bells? And why is he in your house?" Emmett exclaimed as he rose from his seat on the couch to stand a couple feet in front of Edward, his arms crossed, and his eyes narrowed.

I rolled my eyes at Emmett's outburst. He would act like my father or big brother when it comes to men - _or boys_ - he prefers to call them. Whenever either one of us has a date, they must come in and meet Emmett, where Emmett will then proceed in giving them a deep interrogation, in which he will determine whether or not they are worthy of being in our presence. It's sweet that he does this, but it becomes irritating quickly.

I sighed as I stared at the frightened Edward. Walking up to them, I placed a hand on Emmett's shoulder. I glanced at Edward and gave him a quick smile that said 'sorry about him', as I turned toward Emmett my lips pressed into a thin line while my eyes narrowed at him.

"Emmett, this is Edward, he's the guy that I'll be co-starring with, and he's also one of my old friends from high school."

"Edward, huh?" Emmett reluctantly extended his right hand in front of him, Edward slowly and cautiously shook hands grimacing at the pain Emmett caused.

"Is this the Edward that you were telling Rose and me about? The Edward, that whenever you tripped or fell he'd help you up and make a joke about you having an equilibrium problem?" He laughed silently.

I stared at Emmett with wide eyes, the blood rushing to my face and my neck. Edward had a look of disbelief but letting a small smile grace his face.

"Yeah Em, that's him" I said loud enough for him to hear. "You stupid moron" I added under my breath.

"Hey! That's great! Welcome to our, well Bella's and Alice's humble abode. Feel free to tell Bella to hurry up with the breakfast." Emmett boomed, he swung his arm around Edward's neck. Edward fell forward from the impact.

"Emmett shut up it's already cook- OH SHIT!" I ran to the kitchen where the smell of burnt waffles were, and quickly unplugged it. As I opened the waffle iron a large amount of steam escaped. As I tried to avoid the steam my hand and arm hit the bottom of the opened iron, the top fell and closed on me. I screamed as the pain shot through my arm, my screams turned to sobs as the pain enveloped me. I ran toward the bathroom to find something to help the pain. On my way ,there I saw through my tears Emmett and Edward glance towards me with worried expressions.

"Bella? Bella?!" Emmett's voice boomed through the small hallway as they made their way to the bathroom.

By the time they reached me I was shuffling through the closet, drawers, and cabinets sobbing and looking for cream for my arm and Tylenol for the pain.

"Bella are you okay?" Emmett asked. He and Edward were standing in the doorway with frantic expressions.

I shook my head quickly, biting my lip to stop the sob that was threatening to escape me. I held up my right arm for them to observe.

"Please, just take me to the hospital" I whimpered.

"Yeah sure lets go" Emmett quickly ran and got his keys.

"Edward you can stay here, you don't have to come" He was beside me walking towards the front door, looking at my arm.

"No it's fine, I_ want_ to go. I _need_ to make sure you're okay" He said with such passion, I reluctantly agreed with a sigh.

* * *

Two hours later, the three of us were out of the hospital and at home sitting in front of the TV watching _Mythbusters_ , the James Bond episode.

It was now 11:30 am. The whereabouts of Alice were still unknown.

As we were watching my stomach growled loudly, alerting the attention of both Emmett and Edward. I blushed and wrapped my arms around my stomach being careful of my bandaged arm.

"Sorry, I guess with my accident this morning we completely forgot to eat." I said sheepishly.

"I'll cook lunch" Edward offered.

* * *

45 minutes later, Edward cooked a simple lunch, Chicken Parmesan with Penne pasta on the side. Although it was be simple, it was incredibly delicious.

I was getting annoyed that Alice was missing this, and also not telling us where she would be today. As I was about to call her, the one and only waltzed through the door, with at least a six shopping bags on each arm.

"Alice! What the hell?!" I yelled in disbelief. The bags she was carrying had designer logos all over it, Coach, Chanel, Prada, Ferragamo, Gucci...

"What?" she asked innocently.

My arms were crossed as I threw a pointed glance towards her bags. Confusion took over her face until comprehension dawned as she made an 'o' shape with her mouth.

"This? It's for me, don't worry, but I got you something for your date tonight" she winked, as she laughed on her way into the bedroom.

My eyes grew wide as I remembered my date with Mike.

_Shit._

* * *

**IMPORTANT**

Feel free to throw things at me, shoes, books...Edward, Jacob, or Emmett, now that I think about it can you throw them to me instead :D. Okay so, it's been over 10 weeks since I have updated, and it's super short. Sorry about that, life and school is kicking my ass right now, and unfortunately their winning. I won't go on and on and tell you my excuses because I'm sure you guys have heard it enough.

Well another reason why its late is because I'm writing a side chapter to this chapter. Make sense? Okay well, in the beginning of this chapter Bella wakes up alone, as you have read, well I am writing a chapter where she wakes up in bed with _Edward._ It's a fluffy chapter, it has nothing to do with the plot, it's not part of the story just a little chapter I made. I will be sending it to those who review, I don't know when I will have it done, this is my last week until winter break so hopefully I'll get it done during then.

Check out my other story Find Me. Save Me. Fix Me. (yes I know, shameless advertising :D) I'll be updating that when this baby is doneee.

So what did you think of the Twilight movie? Assuming you have watched it.

If not, then when will you be going to see it?

**REVIEW PLEASE! I'LL SEND YOU A QUOTE FROM THE NEXT CHAPTER!**


	6. Chapter Six Part One

Chapter 6 – The Date Part One

Songs that helped me write (This has nothing to do with the story, just thought I'd put this)  
3OH!3 – I'm Not Your Boyfriend  
One Republic – Say All I Need  
Yiruma – Love Hurts  
Mariana's Trench - Cross My Heart

**Author's Note: Sorry about the lateness. **

**This has now been edited, thanks to my beta EverIntruiged  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters.**

Bella's POV

"Ugh Alice, tell me again why I'm getting so dressed up. It's just Mike!" I complained. Alice the little pixie that she is, had bought me this sexy black number. I love it, I do, it's just I wouldn't like to wear for a date with _Mike_.

"Because Bella, when Edward sees you leaving for your date in _this_" She gestured to the dress hanging off of her finger, "he will surely become jealous of little Mike Newton." Her bell like laugh sounded through my ears as I processed what she just said.

"Jealous? Haha, yeah Edward will be _so_ jealous!" sarcasm was thick in my voice as I laughed.

"I'm being serious," my laughing died down as I looked at her face.

* * *

It was now 4, one more hour until my date. _Oh joy! _Alice had me dressed in a sexy yet casual manner. This black dress was simple, it had thick straps, and went mid thigh. She went light on my make up only giving me the 'smokey eye' look. I was given acceptable heals to wear, hopefully I won't trip and make a fool of myself inside the restaurant.

As I was shoving the things I need into my purse, I heard the doorbell ring. I looked up questioningly at Alice who looked just as baffled.

"I'll get it" I announced.

"Hi! Can I he--" I said as I opened the door, my voice died down as I saw who it was.

"Oh, hey Mike?" My greeting sounded like a question.

"Hey Bella!" He said with much enthusiasm.

"Um, what are you doing here?" My tone sounded a bit rude, but I know that I had reminded him not to come to my home, that we'd meet at the restaurant and here he is! Ugh!

"I'm here for our date!" He said with a little jump. He was acting like he was a teenager on his very first date.

"Yeah, I know that. But I was under the impression that we were meeting at the restaurant, and here you are, which is awesome by the way!" I tried to sound excited; I didn't want to hurt him. Damn me and my compassionate side.

As I looked at Mike, I saw that he had dressed up nicely. He was wearing a dark grey dress shirt, and black slacks. He's hair was in a messy disarray with way too much gel in it, looked like he was trying to copy a certain bronze haired man that I know. Also in his hands I saw...oh ew. In his hands I saw the ugliest bouquet of flowers. It was a mix of the dullest and deformed flowers I have ever seen.

"Oh here ya go Bella, I got these for you" he said as he thrust the flowers towards my face. I took a step back and took the flowers from his hand.

"Oh thank you Mike! That's so sweet!" I faked gratefulness. Its time like these which makes me extremely happy that acting comes naturally to me.

"No problem, I picked them out myself" He said proudly, a small blush on his face.

"Yeah I can see that" I muttered to myself.

"Bella?" I heard Edward call out.

I spun around and saw Edward walking towards me. As I turned back to Mike, his smile had disappeared and a scowl set on his face. His body was tense and his hands into fists.

"Bella?" Edward repeated, when he reached me, his hand placed on my shoulder.

"Oh, Newton," Edward spat, as his eyes landed on Mike.

"Cullen? What are _you _doing here?" Mike sneered.

"Not that it's any of your business, but I've been staying with Bella since I've been in New York," He said through clench teeth, his jaw strained.

"Well it is my business. I don't think Bella should be allowing you to stay here with her. Why don't you go out and find yourself a hotel?" Mike suggested.

"Mike, It's o--" I tried to speak but Edward had interrupted me.

"You know what _Michael_, it's not your decision to who stays here it is Bella's and Alice's. I wasn't going to stay here, I was going to go look for a hotel to stay in, but I was invited to stay here." Edward explained.

"Yeah Mike, it's fine, you don't need to worry." I finally had my say in this argument.

"Fine, whatever. Come on Bella, let's go." Mike said quite demandingly.

"Um, okay." I said slowly. "Just let me go put these flowers in water and get my purse."

Before I turned around, I took a second thought on whether or not to leave Edward at the front door with Mike. I decided against it. I grabbed Edward's arm and pulled him along with me inside the house. I spotted Alice spotting the argument go on between Edward and Mike. Alice was wearing a very wide grin on her face.

"Alice, what the hell are you smiling at? Did you not see that?" I asked demandingly.

"Oh Edward is _so _jealous." She was jumping up and down clapping. Edward was in the kitchen out of our view, thankfully he didn't see Alice acting like this.

"No he's not, he just doesn't like Mike." I said doubtfully.

"Okay Bella, think what you will. But I could see it when he saw you, and when he spoke to Mike," She said, convinced in her own absurdity.

"Bella! Come on, hurry your ass up!" I heard Mike yell through the front door. I huffed and rolled my eyes. He has some nerve to say _that_ to me.

I grabbed my purse and slowly walked to the door, just to get a spark out of him.

As I stepped out of the house, and closed the door behind me. I found Mike standing beside an old Fiat Panda. Oh boy, that's his car? Great.

When Mike saw me come out, he got into the car and rolled down the passenger side window. He proceeded to lean to it and yell out "Hurry up!".

* * *

Alice's POV

Oh this was perfect, perfect. I could see Edward still seething in the kitchen. It sounded like he was grumbling something to himself, or to someone. I went to go check what he was doing.

"Emmett? Yeah I need you to do me a favour." Edward had asked through his cell phone. I wondered when he got Emmett's number.

_Oh! _That reminds me, I have to call Emmett to ask when Rose is coming back, there is a big sale going on Madison Avenue that we _must _go to.

"You're getting off topic Alice, focus." I whispered to myself.

* * *

Edward's POV

I don't like this, I don't like it at all. I was grumbling as soon as I was dragged back into the house by Bella. How could I have let her go on a date with him? With _Mike!_ Of all people she chose him. Stupid, stupid, I shouldn't have let her walk out that door.

I pulled out my cell phone and started dialling my newest friend.

"Hello?"

"Emmett? Yeah I need you to do me a favour." I asked, a plan already forming in my head.

* * *

Emmett's POV

"Alright!" I pumped my fist into the air.

Finally something to do on this boring day. I couldn't believe Edward let Bells go on a date with that prick Mike. From what I heard he's pretty bad, and not the badass type, just plain bad.

The plan Edward had was pretty sceptical, but I could probably make it work.

Tonight, we were going to spy on Bella and her date.

This will be so much fun!

* * *

**A/N: I have a new blog! I decided to make myself a Live Journal, so check it out, I'll be updating it maybe a few times a week with updates on my stories and maybe even some sneak peeks. At first I wasn't going to include the different POV's, but thought it would be neccessary to what's coming up next. I don't know when the next chapter will be, I'm working on it right now. I suddenly had some inspiration. It's my march break, or spring break I guess, so i have more time write, hopefully.**

**Review Please**

**Question: Anyone ever watch the movie Blindness? **

**I just watched it and it was the most disturbing thing I have seen in a while. Anyways review!**


	7. Chapter Six Part Two

**Chapter Six - The Date Part Two**

**Important author's note at the end, regarding the next chapter.**

**Thanks to my beta EverIntruiged for editing this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters.**

* * *

We arrived at the restaurant late, because of Mike's refusal of receiving directions from me. He was stating that by taking directions from me, he would never learn how to get back to my house the next time he comes. I started to cough strongly when he mentioned 'next time'.

Outside, a light drizzle of rain had begun. Mike didn't want to get a valet to park his car because he didn't want to pay someone to park his car when he could do it himself. I had even asked him to drop me off at the entrance of the restaurant while I wait for him to park his car. He declined that idea. We ended up parking blocks away on the street, because all the parking garages, were all mysteriously full. _Lies, it was actually because Mike didn't want to pay $25 to park in a garage._

As he turned off the engine I asked "Do you have an umbrella?"

"Uh, no," he replied. Thankfully, just before we left I had stuffed an umbrella into my purse.

I felt my phone beep signalling I had received a text message.

From: Alice  
To: Bella_  
Hey how's the date? Did you get to the restaurant alright with all the rain? Do you want me to come pick you up?_

To: Alice  
From: Bella  
_Oh it's going just peachy. He parked a few blocks away so now we are walking. And n,o that's alright, I'm okay right now. Thanks hun_

_Love ya_

From: Alice  
To: Bella

_No problem. Love ya too, call me if you need saving._

I sighed as we got out of the car, my umbrella already opened and hovering over my head. The light drizzle of rain had become a heavy downpour, and water was beginning to collect on the streets of New York.

The walk was longer than I had intended. My arm that was holding the umbrella had started to become weak, because not only was it holding the umbrella it was also carrying my purse. My other hand was still sore from the burn.

"Hey Mike, could you hold the umbrella, my arm is getting tired"

"Ugh fine" He yanked the umbrella from my hand and held it so that it was covering all of him and some of me.

"Um Mike can you move it closer to me?" I asked politely.

"Oh my, fine. You are so demanding," He said as he moved the umbrella just an inch towards me.

"Thanks jackass." I mumbled.

The rest of our walk was spent in silence. By the time we had reached the restaurant the bottom portion of my dress and also part of the side was soaked, along with my shoes and my legs. As for Mike, just the bottom part of his pants and his shoes were wet. After I had asked him to share the umbrella fairly, he had still tried to be subtle and move it closer to him. I decided not to fight him on it.

Thankfully there was no line up at the restaurant when we arrived. We received many stares as we walked in, our clothes drenched and scowls on our faces.

"Come on girl, go up and get our seats" Mike demanded and basically pushed me towards the hostess.

"Um hi, I have reservations under Bella Swan and Mike Newton" I asked the hostess. Her name was Amber so it said on her name tag. She looked to be around my age, brown hair, brown eyes, and a face that showed pity for me. _Great._

"Swan, Swan, Swan..." She repeated as she was looking down the list for our table. "Oh yes here it is."As she glanced up at me and studied my face, her eyes began to widen "Oh my god! You're Bella Swan, I love you on Broad-"

"Ahem! Excuse me miss, I know you love her but I really don't care right now, I am starving can we please go to our table now." Mike snapped.

"Oh sorry, um Adam here will escort you to your table" She said while looking at the floor.

"Hey Mike, I'll meet you at the table, I have to go to the ladies room first." I called out to him.

"Whatever, I'm ordering without you so hurry your ass up"

I stared at him incredulously. "That son of a bitch, who the hell does he think he's talking too..."

"Miss Swan?" Amber said shyly. "Can I help you with anything?"

"Oh yes, sorry about him. I don't even know why I'm still here with him and putting up with all of his crap. But I wanted to ask if you would so happen to have a towel to dry myself with, and possibly a dryer to dry my dress?" I asked hopefully. Sitting in this would not be comfortable.

"Well we do have towels and the only thing that could dry your dress could be the hand dryer in the washroom..."

"Yes that's perfect!"

"Okay follow me," I followed a few feet behind her, weaving through the big restaurant. She stopped and spoke to a man in a professional black suit. I spotted a name tag on his chest so he was probably the manager or owner.

The washrooms were huge and had a rest area just outside. Amber set one of the two towels that she had grabbed on a small chair beside the dryer, and handed me the other.

"So, how did you end up on a date with that jerk?" She asked confusion clear in her voice.

"Well his name is Mike, and he was an old classmate of mine back in high school. He would always ask me out back then too. About a week ago, I ran into him and surprise surprise, he asked me out on a date again. I felt bad for him so I agreed to go out with him. I also said yes because I'm trying to make this other guy jealous."

"Wow! This guy that you're trying to make jealous must be something if you're willing to put up with Mike."

"_Oh how right you are._" I thought.

"Yeah he really is something; I mean it _is _Edward Cullen." I was beginning to doze off to my imaginations of Edward when a loud squeal brought me out of my day dreaming.

"Oh my gosh, Edward Cullen?!" Amber was jumping up and down, clapping her hands. She looked exactly like Alice just then. She also had this sort of glint in her eye, like she knew something I didn't.

"Yeah, he and I used to be good friends back in high school. But something happened and we stopped talking. It was about a week ago that we ran into each other and started talking again. He is actually staying at my house. "

I overheard a beep in one of the stalls, one that you would hear from a phone. It sounded exactly like Alice's phone...

"I would put up with any guy if it was to make Edward Cullen jealous." She swooned. "He must have been jealous when he saw you dressed like that for your date. You look gorgeous; he would have been crazy not to be even a little bit mad." Her voice rang with sincerity.

I felt the familiar rush of blood rise to my cheeks as I mumbled out a shy 'Thank you' to her. She began to dry my heels while I was drying my dress.

Ten minutes later we were done.

"Oh my, You're not going to be in trouble for helping me are you? I can talk to your manager or something if that would help." I felt horrible, I hope she wouldn't get in trouble it would be all my fault.

"Bella, Bella stop it's fine" She had her arms on my shoulder and shook me. "I already talked to my manager. Remember the guy in the suit that I was talking to? Well that was him and he saw you following me all drenched and said it was fine."

I sighed in relief.

We walked towards the entrance and she pointed me to where Mike was sitting.

"Hey Amber what's your number. We should keep in touch" I was hoping to have her as friend; she seemed to be a genuinely nice person.

"Oh yeah that'd be great!" She read off her number as did I. We bid each other good bye and a good luck from her.

As I was walking towards Mike, I saw a very bulky man sitting across a man that was rather lanky. As I got a closer look, I realized who they were.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" I yelled.

* * *

A/N: Okay everybody that was part 2. Good news is the next chapter is finished, all 1 932 words of it. But the catch is i'm holding it ransom, well kinda.** I will send the next chapter to anyone who reviews within the next week. **So from today, the 13th to the 20th. For those who didn't review you will have to wait an extra week, so until the 27th. Yes I am desperate for reviews, very, very desperate. I have 185 alerts for this and recieved 13 reviews for the last chapter :(. Now come on I know you guys can do better than that! :D So please review! For those who don't have an FF account please put the correct email in your review so I can send it to you.

Any concerns, please tell me.

Review please, even if it is just a update please or something.


	8. Chapter Six Part Three

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters.**

**Thanks to my beta EverIntruiged for editing this.**

* * *

Chapter Six Part Three

Edward POV

Emmett had come over twenty minutes after I called him. The only thing I had asked him to bring was a suit and black shoes.

Alice had been looking at me oddly ever since I called Emmett. _I wonder if she knows..._

My plan was rather simple actually. We would go to the restaurant and get a table that was close enough to see them but not too close for them to see us. Getting a table wouldn't be too hard, even though it is supposed to be reservations only. I am Edward Cullen, so it should be easy.

It had been about a forty five minutes since Bella had left with that vile Mike Newton. She should have already arrived at the restaurant safe and sound.

"Hey Edward, are we leaving soon?" Emmett asked. I could see the excitement in his eyes, he was eager to go spy on Bella.

"Yeah, just give me a minute" I was looking in the mirror, fixing my tie. Emmett and I were dressed in suits to resemblance business men. To others, it would look like we are on an important business meeting when instead we are actually spying.

While walking out of the bathroom I was hit by the little pixie Alice. "Ow Alice, what the hell was that for?" For such a small person she had a mean punch.

"Where are you two going? And dressed like that?" She glared at me. Her eyes piercing through me, making me back away from her.

"Um, uh I, well we uh--..." I began stuttering and my mind was working furiously, trying to conjure up a believable lie.

"Edward, tell me the truth." She said ominously. She followed every step I made, I stepped back, she stepped forward. I eventually hit a wall and my eyes widened in fright. As she made her move to hit me again, I held up my hands in front of me and surrendered.

"Okay, okay! Stop! I'll tell you, just don't hit me" I pleaded.

Alice's tinkling laugh rang through the house. I could hear Emmett footsteps approaching.

"Whoa, what's going on here?" Amusement was laced in Emmett's voice.

"Edward was just about to tell me what you two are up to." Her face was smug.

"What! Edward what the hell you can't tell her."

"Excuse me?!" Alice turned around to Emmett and glared.

"Uh nothing..." Emmett said quietly.

"That's what I thought. Okay Edward, tell me what's going on"

"Well Emmett and I are going to that restaurant that Bella is at, and we're going to spy on her and Mike." I said ashamed.

"What the hell, you guys?!" Alice yelled, hitting the both of us.

"Hey!" Emmett and I whined.

"Why didn't you include me in this plan?"

Both Emmett and I stared at her like she was crazy. "You want to spy on them?" we asked in unison.

"Well duh." she said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Woo hoo!" Emmett cheered. He picked up Alice and started jumping up and down.

"Okay calm down." I chuckled. "Well Alice you need to wear something nice, so that you can blend in I guess. But you must hurry"

"Oh don't worry, I may be a girl but I can get ready in three and a half minutes."

"Mhmm." Emmett mumbled doubtfully.

"Don't believe me? Okay time me." And with that she was off.

Exactly three and a half minutes later, Alice was out and ready to go.

Upon leaving the house, we saw that the rain had gotten heavy. We brought an umbrella for each of us.

I drove much to Emmett and Alice's disapproval. It didn't take much time to get there.

"Oh man." I heard Alice murmur. She was sitting in the backseat of the Volvo with her phone in her hands, texting away.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Bella and Mike aren't even inside of the restaurant yet. He parked blocks away so now they're walking here."

"They're walking in this weather?!" I was seething. That stupid, idiot Newton! What kind of moron makes a woman walk when she is in a dress, wearing heels, a newly burnt hand, also while it's raining? Newton that's who.

"She says she's okay though, and that she will call if she needs me to get her."

We drove up to the restaurant, and had a valet park the Volvo. I walked straight to the host, whose name was Adam and asked him if it was possible for me, Edward Cullen, to have a table tonight.

"Whoa, Edward Cullen! Dude your movies are so awesome! And sure you can have a table, is there one that you prefer?"

I chuckled. _This was just too easy._ "Yes as a matter of fact there is. Could you tell me where a certain Bella Swan and a Mike Newton would be seated?"

"Uh yeah, sure dude." He said slowly. "She will be sitting, right there" He pointed to a table in the middle of the restaurant. "Is there any reason why you want to know?"

"Yeah I'm spying on her and that Mike Newton, I don't trust that guy." I whispered to him.

"Ah I know what you mean. I had to go through that and my once friend, now girlfriend. I know exactly where you should sit." He led us to a booth, about three tables away.

"Thanks man, this is perfect." I shook his hand and gave him a small tip.

I look toward the entrance and saw that Adam was whispering to a co-worker, she had brown hair and her expression was shock.

"Edward Cullen's jealous?!" She yelled out. As soon as she realized she had screamed that out, she laughed nervously and walked away.

I turned toward Emmett and Alice, and saw their amused faces. I blushed.

"I'll be back; I'm just going to go to the washroom." Alice excused herself.

"Okay." Emmett and I said in unison.

* * *

Emmett POV

Oh man, Edward really likes Bella. Look at that blush! Ha ha ha!

"So Eddie do you like B— " I was beginning to say, but Edward punching the chair stopped me.

"That idiot." His voice was laced with venom.

I followed his gaze and saw Bella. A large part of her dress was soaked and also her shoes. She and Newton had a scowl on their faces.

We listened intently to their conversation.

"_Come on girl, go up and get our seats." Mike demanded_

"_Um hi, I have reservations under Bella Swan and Mike Newton," Bella asked the hostess that embarrassed herself earlier._

"_Oh yes here it is. Oh my god! You're Bella Swan, I love you on Broad-"_

"_Ahem! Excuse me miss, I know you love her but I really don't care right now, I am starving can we please go to our table now." Mike snapped. What an asshole._

"_Oh sorry, um Adam here will escort you to your table."_

"_Hey Mike, I'll meet you at the table, I have to go to the ladies room first." Bella called out to him._

"_Whatever, I'm ordering without you so hurry your ass up"_

Edward was about to jump up and punch Newton, but I grabbed his shirt and yanked him down.

"Edward, stop. We can't her see that we're here" I whispered to him. "Come on, let's hear what she says." Edward took a deep breath, and we continued listening in.

"_Miss Swan, can I help you with anything?"Amber asked. Bella was mumbling under her breath._

"_Oh yes, sorry about him. I don't even know why I'm still here with him and putting up with all of his crap. But I wanted to ask if you would so happen to have a towel to dry myself with, and possibly a dryer to dry my dress?" Bella asked._

"_Well we do have towels and the only thing that could dry your dress could be the hand dryer in the washroom..."_

"_Yes that's perfect!" _

"_Okay follow me"_

"Oh shit dude, Alice is still in there" My eyes widened

"Shit, text her to stay in there" Edward demanded.

I pulled out my phone and looked for Alice in my contact list.

To: Alice  
From: Emmett  
_Alice! Stay in the washroom! Bella's on her way there!_

* * *

Alice POV

I was on my way out of the washroom, after doing my business and fixing my make-up, when I got a text.

To: Alice  
From: Emmett  
_Alice! Stay in the washroom! Bella's on her way there!_

Shit. Shit. Shit.

I ran back into the stall, and locked it. I closed the toilet seat and sat on it, with my feet up.

"_So, how did you end up on a date with that jerk?" It sounded like that one of the hostesses from earlier._

"_Well his name is Mike, and he was an old classmate of mine back in high school. He would always ask me out back then too. About a week ago I ran into him and surprise, surprise he asked me out on a date again. I felt bad for him so I agreed to go out with him. I also said yes because I'm trying to make this other guy jealous."_

"_Wow! This guy that you're trying to make jealous must be something if you're willing to put up with Mike."_

"_Yeah he really is something; I mean, it is Edward Cullen." _

"_Oh my gosh, Edward Cullen?!" I heard the hostess clapping, and I could see her shadow jumping up and down._

"Hmmm she's kind of like me." I thought.

"_Yeah he and I used to be good friends back in high school. But something happened and we stopped talking. It was about a week ago that we ran into each other and started talking again. He is actually staying at my house. "_

My phone beeped and I saw that I had a new text from Emmett.

To: Alice  
From: Emmett  
_Hey what's going on now? Did she see you?_

I turned my phone on vibrate and replied.

To: Emmett  
From: Alice  
_I don't know what they're doing, they're just talking about Edward and Mike right now. And no, she didn't see me._

To: Alice  
From: Emmett  
_Bells went there so that she could dry her dress and heels. The hostess was the one that suggested that she go to the washroom. I guess she just stayed to help out._

"_I would put up with any guy if it was to make Edward Cullen jealous" She swooned. "He must have been jealous when he saw you dressed like that for your date. You look gorgeous; he would have been crazy not to be even a little bit mad." _Aww I like this girl, she's sweet.

I heard Bella say a small _Thank you. _She is still way too insecure about herself.

To: Emmett  
From: Alice  
_I think I'm going to be stuck here a while._

About ten minutes later I heard them walk out. I followed seconds after. I stood a good distance away from her and saw that she was walking toward Mike. Shit! She's walking in the direction of Edward and Emmett.

She's slowing down...

She's staring at them...

She recognizes them...

"_What the hell are you doing here?!" she yelled._

To: Emmett  
From: Alice  
_Uh, hey I'm leaving. Bella looks pissed; I do not want to get yelled at by her. Peacee. Good luck. _

I called a cab and went home, a delicate smile on my face at the new turn of events.

* * *

**A/N: Yeah sorry another short chapter. Not sure when the next will be out. Oh 'blondie' reviewed in chapter four saying that no one in New York drives, I was not aware of that. Since it's too late to change that, we'll just say that the characters that I said drove, like Edward, Bella, Rose etc. drives in New York.  
**

**I will no longer be holding any chapters for 'ransom'. Me ish a vampire gave me some good advice, she told me to give my readers options as to what you want to happen next. I will most likely do that, I just don't know when. **

**Sorry about the lateness, I was supposed to have this up earlier but my internet was not co operating with me.**

**Any comments, concerns, or suggestions please review.**


	9. Chapter Seven

AN at the bottom

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters.**

**This is unedited. I'm still waiting for my beta everintruiged to edit all of my mistakes. Will be replaced as soon as I get it back.  
**

**

* * *

**_**Previously on Camera. Set. Action**_

_She's slowing down..._

_She's staring at them..._

_She recognizes them..._

_"__What the hell are you doing here?!" she yelled._

_To: Emmett  
From: Alice  
__Uh, hey I'm leaving. Bella looks pissed; I do not want to get yelled at by her. Peacee. Good luck. _

_I called a cab and went home, a delicate smile on my face at the new turn of events._

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

**An Unexpected Arrival**

I sighed as I stared out of the window. I was currently sitting in my seat on a plane to Paris. To say that my past few days with Edward were interesting would have been an understatement.

_Flashback_

"_What the hell are you doing here?!" I yelled. I spotted Edward and Emmett sitting in a nearby booth staring at Mike intently. They jumped once they heard my voice, their eyes now wide. _

"_It was his idea!" Emmett said pointing at Edward. I would have laughed at Emmett's childish ways if I had not been so frustrated at them._

"_I, I – uh... sorry?" Edward stuttered. I stared at his face for a short length of time and saw that he was truly sorry. Regardless, it doesn't change the predicament that I am in. _

"_Why are you spying on me?" I looked at Emmett first, expecting an answer. _

"_I thought it would be fun" He said giving me an innocent smile. I snorted at that. I immediately forgave him because well, it's Emmett and he can be such a child sometimes._

"_And you?"I crossed my arms and turned to Edward._

"_I don't trust him." He said simply. "I wanted to make sure that my _friend_ was okay." He accentuated the word friend. _

_I would have melted at his words but instead it only hurt me. Of course he would only see me as nothing else but a friend._

"_Thank you, I appreciate it very much but I would have called one of you if things became unbearable." I sighed._

"_Oh, so things are going good?" Edward asked, sounding a tad disappointed._

"_Bella!" I flinched slightly as I heard Mike call. "Who are you talking to?" The pounding of his footsteps were quickly approaching. "Who the hell... Cullen! Can't you just leave us alone?" He growled._

"_No" He muttered. He stood up and moved out of the booth. "Listen Mike, I just came to see if you were treating Bella like a gentlemen should. I have yet to see that." He gave Mike a pointed look._

"_What are you trying to imply? That I'm a bad date?!" He almost screamed._

"_Yes!" The whole restaurant answered including Edward, Emmett, and I._

"_I wasn't asking you!"He then turned towards me, "Bella?"_

"_Mike... you are the worst." I told him honestly._

"_Why?!"_

"_You have treated me like dirt. You're an asshole, I can't believe how much you have changed"_

"_But Bella, I only acted like that because I thought you like the 'bad boy' type" He seemed to be completely confused._

"_Are you stupid? Why the hell would I want that at all?" _

"_Well you're obviously after Cullen and everyone knows that he is the typical 'bad boy' in Hollywood, I thought you liked that."_

_My eyes grew wide, and my cheeks became red. I didn't respond. I peeked at Edward from the corner of my eye and saw his eyes also wide but confused._

"_So... this is awkward." Emmett said. We all nodded in agreement._

"_Mike, I'm going to go home with them."  
_

"_No Bella please, I promise I won't act like that again" Mike pleaded._

_Emmett walked out the exit, I'm assuming to get the car while Edward stood near the door waiting for me._

"_Sorry Mike" I proceeded to walk towards Edward when Mike roughly pulled me back by my hand. "Ow!" I screamed as I clutched my hand that I had burned earlier today._

_I saw Edward spring towards Mike and grabbed him, pulling him towards the exit. A few seconds later Edward came back in alone, looking disheveled and angry. He walked towards me and bent down to look into my eyes._

"_Are you okay?" He asked gently. He lifted my hand and examined it._

"_Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks." I sniffed._

_Emmett was outside in the car waiting, and rushed out as soon as he saw Edward with his arm around me while I held onto my hand. _

"_What happened?" He asked._

"_She tried to leave but Mike pulled her back. Guess which hand he grabbed." Edward answered._

"_That little ass...I hope you took care of him." Emmett growled._

"_Yeah, sure did, although he deserves worse."_

_End Flashback_

I found out that Alice was also part of their plan when I found her scarf in Edward's car. I questioned him about it and he cracked. Emmett eventually ratted her out and told me where she went.

I would have forgiven her if she stayed, but since she didn't, I took her key to her car, including all the spares. I would have gave it to her in a week or so, but since I would be in Paris already I instructed Emmett to keep them for me until further notice. Knowing him, he'll surely keep them away.

"Penny for your thoughts?" I was broken out of my memories by none other than Edward. He was in the seat beside me holding out a penny, a small smile on his face.

I smiled at him and took the coin. "I was just thinking about Mike."

Edward's face grew dark, "Why would you be thinking about him?"

"Well I wasn't thinking about just him, I was just thinking about that whole night." I stared into his eyes awaiting his reaction.

"Oh," He sighed. He relaxed into his chair, leaning his head back and closing his eyes. I couldn't help but stare at him and wonder how someone could be as beautiful as him.

"I know I have told you this before but I'm so sorry about that night, about spying on you and everything else that happened with Mike," guilt was seeping into his voice.

I lifted my knees onto my seat and leaned my back against the window so that I would be facing him. "It's not your fault you know. I don't blame you for anything that happened to me and Mike. Now that I think about it, I'm actually glad that you guys came."

"Yes but if I had been a better friend then I would have been able to prevent Mike from hurting you. I would have been able to stop him from grabbing your hand if I was standing beside you and not next to the exit." He breathed slowly, and continued. "Hell, I could have tried more from leaving the house."

"Edward you wouldn't have been able to predict anything that happened and you could have tried to stop me but I still would have gone." I laughed to lighten the mood. "So please stop blaming yourself, it's giving me a headache."

"Right, sorry." He said sheepishly. A few moments later his breathing had slowed and became even, he had fallen asleep.

I looked at the time on the screen in front of me, _4 more hours and 13 minutes to go._

--

"Bella, wake up. We're here." I felt someone shaking me from my slumber. I moaned in annoyance and swatted at the pest. It chuckled lightly and continued to shake me. Very slowly, I opened an eye and jumped in surprise.

"Well, good morning sunshine" Edward chuckled lightly.

"Hi" I squeaked. I slowly slid out of my seat and noticed that the plane was nearly empty. Edward had gotten my bags and so we made our way out of the terminal.

We made it out of airport security quickly. I heard a loud buzzing noise of a large crowd waiting.

I looked at Edward questioningly. "Fans" he said simply, giving a sheepish smile. We continued walking.

"Edward!"

"Edward!" another voice said.

"Is this Miss Isabella Swan?!" came another.

My eyes were frantic as I looked left and right. Paparazzi were screaming questions at us. Fans were shoving pens and paper towards us to sign.

I couldn't think.

I was blind, blinded by the flashing lights coming from all around me.

But worst of all, I couldn't breathe.

--

An irritating beeping woke me up. It was familiar, very familiar. I had heard it plenty of times before.

_Hospital. Hospital. Hospital._

Oh boy.

"Is she going to be alright?" I heard an unfamiliar voice say.

"I sure hope so, Chevalier's going to have my head if he finds out that one: she fainted AND two: she hit her head against the ground." a velvety voice replied.

I loud groan echoed through my ears. It took me a few moments to realize that it had come from me. I began to gain control of my body. My arms moving towards my head, blocking the blinding light from my eyes.

"Hey, hey Edward. Look, she's waking up." The southern voice said.

I felt the bed dip to my left as Edward sat down. I opened my eyes fully and stared directly at him. "What happened?" I asked, dazed.

"You tell me. We were just walking out of the terminal and..." He continued to talk as my memory came back. We were walking out of the terminal like he had said, and then we were bombarded by the swarm of paparazzi and fans.

"I hyperventilated." I said simply.

"What?" Edward said confused.

"I think what the little lady is trying to say is that too many people came at her at once." said the accented voice.

"Yeah that's right, I guess I fell in the process" I said sheepishly. I looked over to the man sitting it those uncomfortable hospital couches. He looked oddly familiar but unknown at the same time. He was dashingly handsome, blond hair in disarray, a built that would make you swoon, and deep blue eyes that you could get lost in. Although he was stunning, he still wasn't as beautiful as Edward.

Edward answered his phone as it began to ring. "Hello? Yes, yes, yeah she's here. No. Hey! It's not my fault, there were too many people surrounding her she was overwhelmed." He looked at me and mouthed 'sorry'.

"Excuse me sir?" a nurse said as her head peeped in between the door, "cell phone are not allowed to be used in a hospital. Could you please take your call outside?" She said timidly. I don't blame her, having to scold a stranger is bad. But having to scold a famous celebrity, especially one like Edward, now that's just a nightmare.

He apologized and made his way out the door.

"Hello Bella." The blond man greeted me as he began to stand up out of his chair and towards me.

"Hi..." I said slowly. "Do I know you?" I decided to ask after a few moments of pondering who he is.

"Why yes you do. I'm actually not surprised you don't remember me, it has been well, 15 years since we last saw each other."

I tried to think 15 years ago, my memories from back then were forgotten. "I'm drawing up a blank here. Help me out please?" I said in a small voice.

"Think. Little boy, around age 5 with blond hair, and blue eyes, the playground around your house in Forks..."

"Jasper!" I gasped in shock.

I remembered how we had met. I was visiting Charlie as I have done every summer. There was a small playground near my house that consisted of three swings, and only one slide. Charlie had taken me there and that is where I had met Jasper Whitlock. He and his parents were also there to enjoy the playground. Being the shy girl that I was didn't have the courage to go up to him and ask him to play. But a few minutes in, he had come up to me and invited me to play on the slide with him. We had become friends since.

I spent a majority of that summer and the next four summers with him. Unfortunately when we were 10 years old, his family had informed us that they were moving late into the current summer. I spent as much time with them as possible until I had to watch them get into their car and leave Forks. I had their phone number to their new house of course, but it eventually got lost from all the packing and unpacking I had done.

"Oh my god Jasper I can't believe it!" I squealed. He just merely chuckled and said, "Haha, I knew you would remember."

"Well come here and give me a hug!"I practically screamed as I opened my arms wide. He stepped forward and gave me the biggest hug that could rival Emmett's.

The door opened, and Edward strolled in. "Hey so that was Jack-o-latern.... what's going on here?" Edward said accusingly.

"Nothing, we're just old friends reuniting." Jasper replied.

"You two know each other?" He arched an eyebrow in confusion. As I was about to answer, the door opened behind Edward.

"Oh Eddie-kins!" Came a shrilly voice that could only belong to one person.

* * *

Hey everyone, sorry this took 3-4 months to post. I've just been ridiculously busy, life gets in the way unfortunately. And helping to plan a wedding is a lot of work :O

I'm not quitting on you. I don't know when the next update is because of several reasons right now, but hope you enjoyed this chapter, please review.

Question: For those of you on summer vacation, how's it going so far?


	10. Chapter Eight

Er, sorry about the 2 year wait, life caught up with me. I haven't been on fanfiction as much as I used to be, but now that I've finished first year university, I'll hopefully be back. I can't promise quick updates, but I do have the outline of this story planned out. It'll be approximately 20 chapters, but we'll see how it goes.

Sadly, after all this time, I don't think my writing changed at all, in fact, I feel like it's gotten worse. Also I don't have a beta anymore, I don't really know what happened to the one I had, she kind of disappeared :/

Anyways, I hope you enjoy.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters.**

* * *

_**Previously on Camera. Set. Action**_

_"__Oh my god Jasper I can't believe it!" I squealed. He just merely chuckled and said, "Haha, I knew you would remember."_

_"Well come here and give me a hug!"I practically screamed as I opened my arms wide. He stepped forward and gave me the biggest hug that could rival Emmett's._

_The door opened, and Edward strolled in. "Hey so that was Jack-o-latern... what's going on here?" Edward said accusingly._

_"Nothing, we're just old friends reuniting." Jasper replied._

_"You two know each other?" He arched an eyebrow in confusion. As I was about to answer, the door opened behind Edward._

_"Oh Eddie-kins!" Came a shrilly voice that could only belong to one person._

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

**Oh Great...**

All eyes were glued to the door, staring at the strawberry blond haired woman. I groaned aloud, slapping my forehead in frustration. The noise alerted everyone in the room.

"Um, hi Tanya?" I said sounding more like a question.

"Oh hello Ellie!" She responded with fake enthusiasm.

"It's Bella actually..." I trailed off.

"Oh tomato, tomatoe. It's all like, the same thing." She giggled obnoxiously. Her eyes darted to Jasper for a moment before looking at Edward.

"So Eddie..." She said seductively, slowing licking her lips not realizing the complete repulse we were all displaying. Her lips were excessively wet and thick with saliva rolling down her chin – very slowly I might add. I looked at Jasper and gave him a look, to which he responded with an 'I know' look.

I looked back at the two, and Tanya was running her hands up and down Edward's arm. He visibly shuddered. He gently grabbed onto Tanya's upper arms and pushed her away.

"Tanya what are you doing here? Why aren't you New York?" He questioned. He ran a hand through his hair and blew out a deep breath. He had done this back in high school many times when he was annoyed and frustrated. I stared at him sceptically. Wasn't it just over a week ago that he was sucking faces with her?

"Eddiekins, like aren't you glad to see me" She stuck out her bottom lips and looked up at him, batting her eyelashes. It took a great deal not to laugh at her, but I had managed to suppress it. Jasper on the other hand was having a difficult time, and quickly masked it with a cough.

"No," he muttered quietly. "Seriously, why are you here?" He asked again.

Tanya humphed and stomped her foot angrily. "I'm here because Chevalier like, heard about little Miss Faint over here and like, we were on the jet to Paris right away." She pointed a perfect finger directly at me.

I narrowed my eyes at her, hoping that she would see my obvious annoyance "Wait a minute. How long was I out for? It takes hours to get here." '_I couldn't have been out that long right? I just fainted...oh and then I oh so gently smashed my head off the pavement,' _I thought.

I stared at Edward expecting an answer. He nervously scratched the back of his neck and avoided eye contact. I raised an eyebrow at Jasper, confused. I heard the number 23 come out of a mumbling Edward. "What was that? Can you repeat that a little louder please?" I asked a irritated now.

He sighed in defeat, "You've been here for at least 23 hours Bell," he smiled sheepishly. "Sorry I wasn't there to catch you when you fell."

"23 hours?" I groaned. "It's okay I guess, I'm fine now though right?" I questioned the two guys.

"Yes you are" Tanya sneered. "Now Eddie, can you like take me out somewhere. Like, we're in Paris! Romance capitol hello? And we're like here," she paused dramatically, "together! Isn't that great?" She squealed.

I have been counting how many times she has said the word 'like' since she got here - so far 7 times. And each time she finishes a sentence it seems as though she must click her tongue. I have been judging Edward's reaction towards Tanya's advances. He has cringed every few seconds and it is now obvious he does not like her anymore. _Not sure how he ever did_.

"No thanks Tanya. I would _much_ rather stay here with Bella" His eyes grew wide as if realizing a grave mistake, "and Jasper." he added quickly. He forced out a strained laugh , "I mean I have to stay here you know, for Bella's sake, she _is_ in the hospital." He turned towards us with pleading eyes "Right you guys?"

I exchanged a glance with Edward, chuckling. "Yeah, I don't think Jasper and I can hold up without Edward here."

"That's right ma'am" Jasper said, tipping his invisible hat in her direction.

"Isabella Swan" a voice said, coming from the door. A smiling Jack came into the room. "Well well well, I sure am glad to see that you are okay. There have been pictures after pictures of your incident all over the media."

I looked at him incredulously. "No..." I whined as I threw the thin bed sheet over my head, hiding from the group that occupied my room. "I'm so embarrassed. "

"Yeah well, you should b-" Tanya began to speak but was interrupted by Jack.

"Ah don't worry Bella, this little incident may have gained you more popularity" He said happily.

"Oh, how great" sarcasm was drenched in my voice.

"Alright, time to get serious. Now that you're awake and better, it's time to get you out of this hospital" Jack left to go find my doctor and have me released. Thankfully, he was dragging Tanya right behind him. She was walking backwards towards the door, staring at Edward giving him a repulsive puppy dog face. And what did Edward do? He completely ignored her and looked at Jasper and I, "so how do you two know each other?" he asked.

"We met in Forks actually. I was at one of the playgrounds and that's where I met this lil' lady." Jasper said simply. "I moved to Seattle after that, that's why we never saw each other afterwards" he explained to me.

"Wait, I thought you didn't move to Forks until high school?" Edward asks me in confusion.

_I can't believe he still remembers that small detail of my life after all these years,_ I thought to myself. "yes, you're right Edward. But I was on vacation visiting my dad at that time."

"Oh okay, I see now"

"How do YOU two know each other?" I asked.

"College" they both said in unison.

"Ah, so then what are you doing here Jasper?" I asked curiously.

"What can't a grown man accompany his best friend to his movie set?" He asked seriously.

"Oh, well, er" I was at a lost of words.

Jasper laughed at my expression, "chill Bella, I'm just joshing you. I'm actually Edward's manager."

"Oh wow! That's awesome!" I was surprised, Jasper's so young, I never thought he'd choose to be an agent for Edward for a living.

"Eh yeah, I guess so. But putting up with him isn't all it's cracked up to be" He teased.

"Oh, so tell me Jasper. Was Edward as big a ladies man before as he is now?" I asked with an amused smile. I turned to Edward looking to see if his expression gave away the answer, but I was surprised to see what I saw. He seemed to be deep in thought, and maybe a bit sad.

Jasper's laugh broke me out of my gaze, "you're going to have to ask him that."

As I was about to get Edward's attention, Jack walked into the room with a jump in his step, waving papers around. "You're released" he said excitedly.

"Why is he so happy? It's kind of creeping me out" I whispered, leaning over towards Edward.

"No clue."

* * *

An hour and a half later, I was finally released. Edward, Jasper, Jack, Tanya and I were headed to Paris Marriott Hotel Champs-Elysees, the hotel that we will be staying at. We were driven in two black inconspicuous cars, and thankfully Tanya was in the other car with Jack. Without her annoying chatter, and the two guys sleeping, I was left to adore the magnificent city of Paris.

It was unlike anything I've ever seen. The buildings, the people, just the feel of the city was different than New York.

Before I knew it, we arrived at the hotel. It was spectacular, it was elegant, modern (well what I saw in the pictures of the inside) and also had a classic feel to it. Jasper had already stepped out of the car, and was speaking to Jack. I looked behind me and saw that Edward was still fast asleep.

"Edward?" I said softly as I gently shook him out of his slumber.

"Huh?" He replied, confused. He rubbed his eyes like a young child would.

"Hey sleepyhead, we're here."

"Oh thanks. I guess I was more tired than I thought" he said sheepishly.

"Yeah, well the 6 hour time difference isn't going to help any of us" I joked.

We stepped out of the car, and was greeted by Jack. "Okay, so the plan for today is just for you guys to relax. Even though we lost a day, filming doesn't start until next week" he said with a smile on his face. "Oh, well actually another thing you have to do today is just meet the rest of the cast" he paused to check his phone. "Does that sound good?" We nodded unanimously. "Great! Because Jake, you're enemy in the film Edward, is on his way down as we speak."

"Jake?" Edward asked cautiously.

"Yeah, Jacob Black. Now that I recall, you were in a movie with him, were you not?" Jack said.

"Mhmm." Edward leaned over to Jasper and whispered something. It was hard for me to hear, but I thought I heard him say 'not good' to which Jasper replied with a nod.

"Well, hello there Cullen" a voice said from a distance behind Jack.

This man, who I assumed was Jacob, was incredibly good looking. He had dark, russet skin, long black hair, and an amazing body. He seemed to be exceptionally fit and athletic. Once he saw me staring (more like gawking), he gave me a smile that could break hearts. I immediately blushed and looked away.

He strode towards me and said in a husky voice, "Hello beautiful, I'm Jacob Black."

* * *

Sorry it's short, I thought this would be a good place to end off.

Thanks for reading, reviews are much appreciated :)


	11. Chapter Nine

AN at the bottom

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of its characters.

Beta'ed by xhildyx!

* * *

_**Previously on Camera Set Action**_

"Well, hello there Cullen," a voice said from a distance behind Jack.

This man, who I assumed was Jacob, was incredibly good looking. He had dark, russet skin, long black hair, and an amazing body. He seemed to be exceptionally fit and athletic. Once he saw me staring (more like gawking), he gave me a smile that could break hearts. I immediately blushed and looked away.

He strode towards me and said in a husky voice, "Hello beautiful, I'm Jacob Black."

* * *

Chapter Nine: Ah Crap.

Edward's POV

_I'm going to kill him, going to fucking kill him, _I thought to myself as I watched Black and Bella talk. He did the classic kiss on the hand and the 'hello beautiful'.

I scoffed inwardly. The thing I was surprised about was that Bella was completely soaking it up! She blushed with that beautiful red colour, laughed at the appropriate times, and had even touched him!

Although it did look like she was genuinely shy about his affections towards her, it was still pissing me off. I mean who does this guy think he is? He was being all high and mighty waltzing in here acting like he owns the place.

"Alright, enough of that!" I shoved into the space between the two and pushed Jacob's hand off of Bella's.

"So looks like we'll be working together, huh?" I sneered.

"Edward, be nice," Bella whispered to me.

I shot her a look that was harsher than intended; I tried to soften it, but she missed it as she turned away immediately.

"I see you guys are now acquainted," Jack stated.

Jack's hands grabbed both mine and Jacob's shoulder, pushing us in the direction of the hotel, then kindly held out an arm for Bella to grab hold of.

"As long as she's not holding that mutt's hand, I'm happy," I murmured to myself.

"Oh Eddie—" Tanya began.

"Not now!" My annoyance was building.

"Touchy aren't we, Cullen?" Jacob had a satisfied smile and quietly remarked, "It seemed like I touched a nerve back there with Bella...What—did you guys know each other before? Let me guess, she turned you down like the leech you are!"

He laughed heartily.

"Shut the hell up!" I stomped ahead, determined to go to my room, but then was dejected after realizing I didn't know where it was.

"Fuck my life," I whined.

"Yeah, I'd hate my life too if I was you. _That_ back there was embarrassing." Jacob laughed.

Upon entering the building I immediately sat on one of the sofas near the receptionist desk. With a migraine slowly growing, I closed my eyes tightly and pinched my nose—a habit that I had developed since childhood. It wasn't long before I felt a staring presence. I opened my eyes to see Bella worriedly looking at me, but Jack immediately pulled her away to the receptionist desk, not at all realizing her hesitance.

"Hello!" Jack joyously said to the young woman at the desk. "I have 3 rooms booked for today, but had another 2 booked for next Saturday...Is it possible to open those up as well?"

The lady softly answered, "One moment please," before rapidly typing into the computer in front of her. "Why yes, you are a very lucky man, Mr. Chevalier. There was a group that had booked those two rooms for this week but had to cancel last minute."

She typed more into the computer before reaching into the drawer in front of her pulling out 5 small envelopes, which assumingly held the cards. At this moment, that key to the room was my lifeline. I immediately got up because the sooner I did, the sooner I would be able to go to my room and have that nap I desperately needed.

"So your rooms are 1501, 1502, 1503, 1508, and 1509," she stated as she wrote the numbers down onto the envelopes. She handed it to Jack, who in turn took one and passed the remainder to Bella, Jacob, Tanya and I.

"I've sent the bellhops to your room numbers and they will arrive with your things shortly. I hope you enjoy your stay." She smiled genuinely at us all.

After Chevalier had our rooms in order, Jasper stepped up to the desk to book himself a room as well.

"Hey, man, do you mind if I go up? I really need to just sleep," I asked, not wanting to ditch him without a word.

"Yeah, I'll call you later if Jack decides y'all are doing anything."

While I was talking to Jasper, everyone had already left to go up to their rooms. As I rounded the corner, I spotted Bella sitting in a chair by the elevators. She looked up when she heard my footsteps.

"Hey..."

"Hey, I just thought I'd wait for you. Is something wrong? You were annoyed back there," she stated.

"Was I that obvious?"

I thought I had masked my annoyance by acting as though I was only experiencing a headache. Good thing Bella and the rest of them were too far back to hear my earlier outburst with Jacob.

"Er, well, yes you did hide it well. But, you, um, pinched your nose. I remembered you only did that when you were annoyed," she admitted sheepishly.

"Yeah, it's a habit I should really get rid of; it's making me an open book. Soon enough, people will know when I'm annoyed when I'm trying to hide it."

I paused, realizing we haven't pushed the elevator button yet.

"Either that or people might recommend a doctor to you or give you Advil for those 'headaches' you seem to be having."

She laughed then winked at me.

This girl is hilarious. Now that I think about it, she always was. Man, I screwed up. The sound of the elevator door stopped me from reliving the day Bella and I stopped being friends.

The ride up to the 15th floor was painless enough, though my headache was increasing tenfold.

"So what room are you in?" Bella asked as we approached the sign directing which way each room was.

I glanced at the envelope in my hand, "1503. What about you?"

"1502."

The sign said '1501 - 1507 to the left and 1508 - 1514 to the right'.

"So, do you know who's in 1501," I questioned.

She pursed her lips and shook her head.

"Well, this is me," I laughed awkwardly as we approached my room, "I'll see you either tonight or tomorrow?"

"If Jack has plans then tonight, but if not, I'm probably going to just stay in until tomorrow. I have to call my parents and Alice and let them know we're here. And knowing Alice, she'll probably mention my little incident," she groaned quietly.

"Okay then, I'll see you tonight or tomorrow."

"Wait!" She called.

I paused mid-step to look back at her.

"Are you going to be okay?" She asked sympathetically.

"Yeah I'll be fine. A nap is all I need." I smiled at her. "Thanks, I'll see you later," I parted stepping into my room and closing the door behind me.

The suite was fairly big. Unfortunately, I've been living in and out of hotels long enough that the initial shock and awe that most people experienced was gone. This suite was similar to a one-bedroom apartment. It had a small kitchen adjoining the living room; in the living room there was a sofa and a huge TV. The bathroom was down the hallway to the right and at the end was the bedroom.

Since my things had already arrived, I didn't have to wait any longer for my nap. I walked straight to the bedroom and collapsed on the bed, falling asleep immediately.

Jasper POV

"Seriously?" I exclaimed

"Yes, I'm sorry, sir. It looked like the rooms Mr. Chevalier took were the last available rooms," the receptionist replied.

"Isn't there anything you can do, _darlin'_—anything at all? I have to be near Mr. Cullen, I'm his agent." I tried to explain.

"No, I'm sorry, sir; there's _absolutely_ nothing I can do."

"Please," I looked at her nametag, "Sophie?"

Okay I admit that I'm trying to use my charm to get my ways, but hey I'm desperate here!

"Er, um, no. I'm terribly sorry, sir, for the inconvenience."

"It's alright, thank you anyways," I sighed, "Oh, would you be able to tell me the room numbers of Edward and the others?"

"I'm not sure who is in which room, but they are on the 15th floor rooms: 1501, 1502, 1503, 1508, and 1509."

"Thanks _darlin'_," I drawled with a wink.

The bellhop was already waiting with my things at the elevator lobby for me.

"Thank you kind sir for grabbing my things, I'll take them from here since I have no idea where I'm going myself."

I grabbed my luggage and bags, slipping him a tip and entered the elevator.

"15th floor it is then," I murmured.

I pulled out my phone to try to call Edward.

_You have reached the voicemail box of __**Edward Cullen**__. Please leave a message after the tone. _

_Beeepppp._

"Yo man, I can't get a room. Girl said that they're all booked. Which room are you in? I'm going to crash there until I can get a room, okay? Hurry up and call me back."

The elevator doors had opened and I found myself in a predicament. Go right or go left? Naturally, I decided to go left due to being left-handed.

"So the lady said 1501, 1502, 1503—" I groaned as I reached all 3 rooms. Now which one? I decided to start from 1503 to 1501 so I could knock on each door until I found someone or something that could help. Clearly, I'm not a patient person.

"Hello?" I yelled whilst knocking.

"Edward, you in there?—someone? It's Jasper."

After a couple minutes of knocking and waiting for someone to come I decide to try the next room. Approaching 1502, I sighed heavily, repeating my earlier actions.

"_Hello?_"

After a few moments the door began to open.

"Oh, hey, Jasper."

"Hey, Bella. Uh, you wouldn't happen to know where Edward is, would you?" I asked.

"He's in his room," she stated.

"Which is..."

"Oh! Sorry! Room 1503," she laughed at herself.

"Ugh, that guy isn't answering his phone or his door," I groaned, leaning my head against the wall.

"He did say that he was going to take a nap—"

"Which means he won't be answering his door for a while."

Seriously, when Edward sleeps or even takes a nap, he is completely dead to the world. Now what am I going to do?

"You can stay here and wait for him if you want..?" Bella trailed off with a questioned offer.

I was about to accept it when I spotted a maid just down the hall.

"Thanks Bell, but I think I figured out a way to get in his room. Besides, I have to wake him up and you need to get ready. Jack texted me to let you know we're all going out for dinner in an hour."

"Okay, thanks for letting me know. So what's your plan?" she asked excitedly.

"See that maid over there?" I pointed. "She is simply going to open his door for me. Watch."

I began walking towards the maid and yelled out, "Excuse me!" She looked up and spotted me coming. "Hello, I seemed to have lost my key and can't get into my room. Is it possible for you to open it for me?" I gave her my best smile, the one that always made the girls swoon.

It was a couple seconds of me staring at her before she replied, "Je suis désolé, je ne sais pas l'anglais," while shaking her head.

It didn't take a genius to figure out that she didn't speak much or _any_ English. The only way I could figure out how to speak to her was by actions, a charades of sorts. "Me." I pointed to myself, "locked," turning to the closest door and turning the knob, "out," shrugging my shoulders. I pointed to her—"you open," I said whilst pretending to slide a card through the lock.

I wasn't prepared for what she did next.

"Excusez moi?" She yelled out and slapped me. I stared at her in shock, wondering what the hell she thought I said to her.

"Excusez moi!" I heard Bella yell out. "Mon ami voulait dire que lui-même en lock-out de sa chamber et je me demandais si vous pouviez l'ouvrir pour lui."

"You speak French?" I asked, dumbfounded.

"Yep, had to learn it for a show I was in. Oh by the way...That was pathetic," she laughed playfully at me.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I know," I sulked.

"Ah, oui, oui. Lui dire je l'ai dit désolé s'il vous plaît," the maid said to Bella.

"She says 'sorry' by the way," Bella relayed to me.

I looked at the maid and smiled disarmingly to let her know she was forgiven.

Bella led the maid to Edward's room and she proceeded to open it.

"Merci beaucoup!" That's the only French I know, sadly.

"Well, thanks, Bella," I quite happily said. "You just saved me a lot of trouble."

"Oh, it's not a problem."

"Hey…would you like to go on a date with me? Kind of like a catching up sort of thing," I asked a bit nervous.

I was contemplating asking her earlier, but decided that we needed to catch up after all those years that we missed and it was also part of an ingenious plan that I had brewing up.

"Oh," she said surprised.

I was half expecting her to say no, but instead, she replied with "that'd be great".

"Awesome! How does tomorrow night sound? I know that Jack has a tour of the city planned during the day, but nothing after 7. So I'll come get you at 8?"

"Yeah, that's perfect."

"Oh, by the way, do you have any idea of why she slapped me?" I asked curiously referring to the maid earlier.

"Well, it kind of looked like you were asking her to have sex with you..." she said sheepishly.

"Oh, right. Okay, well, I'll see you tomorrow then..." I gave her a last smile before walking into the room.

The suite was fairly big. It looked like the couch was a pull-out to which I was grateful. I set my things down in the living room and went to look for Edward. I spotted him sleeping face down on the bed, still in the same clothes and even wearing his shoes. I decided to jump him.

"Yo, dumbass, wake up!"

"What the fuck?" He yelled, waking up immediately. "How'd the hell did you get in here?"

"The door, obviously." I was pulling his leg and he didn't look too happy about it. "Okay, _okay_, I couldn't get a room 'cause they're all full and I came up here so that I can ask if I could crash here, but you weren't answering your door or your cell so I ended up knocking on the door after yours, which—conveniently—was Bella's.

"She proceeded to tell me that you were taking a nap. Long story short, I ended up getting slapped by a maid trying to ask her if she can open your door and got rescued by Bella who asked her, in French, to open it. Oh and I also landed a date with Bella tomorrow night, so I'll be busy. Oh and get ready, Jack wants us down for dinner in an hour."

I left his room knowing that my bit about having a date with Bella would bother him for a long time. Now for me to promptly pass out on that pull-out couch...

Edward's POV

"What. The. Fuck?"

* * *

**AN:** Whoa, what _what_? A new chapter in less than a month? Heck yes! I think that's the quickest I've ever updated...sadly. So what's new, whats new...Oh I don't know, maybe that I got a new beta? :O  
She's xhildyx and also my best friend. She kindly offered to be my beta after I've complained to her, I don't even know how many times, about not having a beta anymore, and also not knowing where my previous one went :/

It was quite fun writing this chapter because I had to act out one of the scenes to explain what the hell I was trying to write, haha. Oh and a little bit of information about this chapter, I pretty much wrote the whole thing on my iPod, at like 3 in the morning. Yeah useless information, but for some reason I'm in a rambling mood :/

Anyways, hope you enjoyed this chapter!

Comments, concerns or suggestions please review!


End file.
